Destino
by Mlynx
Summary: Harry Potter... Dono de uma grande rede de hoteis que resolveu "começar de baixo" como secretário de um milionário. Gina Riddle... Ex secretária de seu marido que oi obrigada a casar com ele para não morrer... Qantas chances o destino dará para os dois?
1. Capitulo 1

_Ninguém aqui me pertence, mas disso vocês a sabem, ne ?_

Harry estava cansado daquela vida, precisava de uma pausa, pensou enquanto esfregava os olhos cansados de todos aqueles números. Fazer aquele hotel funcionar, era sim um trabalho gratificante, e ele não podia dizer que havia sido obrigado pelos pais a continuar o negocio da família, ao contrario tivera varias opções, seus pais lhe deram escolhas e ele diferente de sua irmã aceitara de bom grado o legado dos pais, passara alguns anos no exercito para ter certeza se queria mesmos fazer aquilo, as amava aquele hotel, adorava vê-lo funcionar, com uma maquina, ganhar lucros e deixar os clientes felizes, era verdade que as vezes surgiam alguns problemas que ele tinha que se empenhar mais do que o normal para resolver, mas era isso que tornava o negocio importante, não? Os desafios, ele adorava um bom desafio, segundo o pai estava no sangue da família Potter, amar desafios, os aceitar e os superar.

Mas Harry estava casado, dos números, da confusão, das noites sem dormir, das dores de cabeça, das pessoas fúteis que iam ao seu hotel pelos mais variados motivos. Ele precisava parar, mas sabia que não podia, viveria por um tempo longe daquilo, mas não agüentaria viver longe daquilo. Harry fechou o computador e olhou para pequena foto da família, o sorriso da sua mãe na foto era contagiante era inevitável não sorrir quando ela sorria, e o sorriso da sua irmã era idêntico, seu pai com o olhar sempre apaixonado direcionado a sua mãe, não nunca. Na foto tirada um ano antes em um dos hotéis dele na praia Harry estava abraçado com uma ruiva que tinha um pouco menos de altura que ele, os cabelos longos acajus voavam batendo no rosto de Harry enquanto ela ria dele, logo atrás abraçados estavam os pais dos dois, os cabelos da mãe da mesma cor dos da filha estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo folgado deixando que alguns fios caíssem sobre o rosto dela, os olhos haviam se tornado em duas fendas esmeraldas da mesma cor dos olhos do filho enquanto ela sorria abertamente apertando o marido de cabelos sempre arrepiado, na foto os olhos castanhos que a filha herdara estavam cobertos por uns óculos escuros que ele ganhara da mulher quando Harry nascera. Mariah lhe dera aquela foto justamente por causa da cara dele quando foi tirada, sabia que ela tinha feito de propósito, e apostara com ele uma caixa de chocolates suíços que ele manteria aquela foto no escritório dele até o próximo encontro de família, ou seja durante seis meses. E ele estava seriamente pensando em pagar a caixa para ela, era vergonhoso para ele ter aquela foto em seu escritório.

Mariah não seguira os negócios da família ela fora fazer o que fazia melhor, cantar e viajar, não tinha uma carreira fixa, só cantava em pequenos restaurantes por poucas noites em algumas das cidades em que passava ao redor do mundo, amava a irmã e não sabia como viveria sem ela.

Harry levantou da cadeira e começo a caminhar pela sala de um lado para o outro, tomaria uma decisão que talvez mudasse sua vida, mas talvez fosse apenas uma mudança rápida, logo depois tudo voltaria ao normal, ele só não sabia o que fazer para mudar um pouco a sua rotina.

Então com num estalo ele estancou no meio da sala, se pegou pensando que se estivesse em um desenho animado apareceria uma lâmpada acesa em cima da sua cabeça, para soluções desesperadas procure pessoas desesperadas.

-Helena – falou Harry em voz alta – sua 'prima' helena, só ela poderia ajudá-lo, não era bem uma prima,na realidade era filha do irmão adotivo do seu pai, o que a tornava quase sua prima, era uma morena louca, mas apaixonante, tinha ais contatos do que a CIA, Harry as vezes se perguntava como a terra deixará uma criatura como ela entrar, o poderia ter vindo de outro planeta, não acreditava na fita que mostrava ela nascendo, mas não era o fato de que achava que Helena era uma alienígenas e sim por eu ela poderia ajudá-lo a conseguir um plano para fazer o que ele queria, olhou para o relógio, duas da manhã – nossa – já estava costumado a olhar para o relógio e encarar aquela hora, sua mãe dizia que Harry nunca dormia aquela hora, nem quando estava na barriga dela ela dizia sorrindo.

Mas Helen não iria se importar...

Sentou na cadeira e discou o numero do celular dela.

Um toque...

Dois toques...

Três toques...

Ela estava dormindo

Quatro toques...

Até que ela atendeu

- Harry você é um grande filho-da-puta – Helena atendeu com uma voz não sonolenta, mas ofegante, ele seguro o riso

- Num ofende a minha mãe não, sua fedelha – Harry se recostou na cadeira

- Num vou perguntar se você sabe que ainda são duas da manhã porque você sabe ne? O que você quer? – Ela estava furiosa e ele podia ouvir um resmungo masculino ao fundo

- Quem é o infeliz da noite priminha? – perguntou Harry divertido, á vida amorosa sempre movimentada da prima e falta da vida amorosa dele eram o assunto favorito entre eles

- O Billy só vai sair infeliz deste quarto por sua causa, agora é bom que você, seu virgem, tenha um bom motivo para ter me interrompido

- Preciso de sua ajuda, e eu não sou virgem

- Sei... – Respondeu ela sarcástica – se você ta dizendo. Com quem foi?

- Que? – Harry não estava a fim de passar por este interrogatório de novo, só seu pai e sua mãe sabiam com quem havia sido e ele preferiria que continuasse assim

- Vai Harry me conta com quem foi – a voz docemente curiosa dela o tentou, sabia que ela não contaria para ninguém

- Desculpe, mas sou um cavalheiro – ela estava tão perto de conseguir a verdade, ele pensou enquanto brincava com sua moeda da sorte sobre a mesa, brincando com ela entre os dedos.

- Você precisa de ajuda e eu preciso gozar – disse ela divertida.

- E o que eu tenho com você gozar ou ao, isto e problema do Billy – disse ele sorrindo.

- Não gozo se estou curiosa – ele ouviu o som mais uma vez do homem resmungando, parecia irritado – é uma troca você me fala e eu te ajudo, seja lá no que você quiser

- Ta bom – Harry se deu por vencido, sabia que nem adiantaria mentir Helen o conhecia – Gina Weasley, satisfeita? – droga, de ela soubesse o mataria, mas ela não tinha como saber.

- Pera Harry, a Gina? Gigy? – Helen parecia incrédula – A sua, única namorada, a única em que eu não pensei, poxa Harry

- Helen vai me ajudar ou não?

- Fala porra, porque cê num disse que tinha sido com outra, num posso te sacanear com esta coisinha fofa que é a Gigy? – falou ela choramingando.

- Helena Hevellyn Black, vai me ajuda ou não – porque fora acreditar nela?

- Tudo bem – disse dando um suspiro bem longo – Gina Weasley.

* * *

><p>Gina Weasley estava naquele momento deitada a sua nova cama na maior casa da pequena cidade de Claretow, seu marido a abraçava e ela fazia o possível para não e levantar e correr para o banheiro, estava naquele casamento apenas porque queria os pais vivos e não vitimas de uma explosão acidental na casa onde ela passara a infância, era melhor esta casada com ele do que ver seus pais mortos por sua causa , morreria se tivesse que conviver consigo mesma se soubesse que poderia salvar os pais e não fizera isso por amor próprio, mas agora que observava a situação ela pensava se ela iria sobreviver ao casamento, não estava arrependida de salvado os pais, mas Tom era terrível, e havia boatos de que era violento com as mulheres, principalmente com as que dormia, e pelo que ela pudera ver e sentir na pele naquela noite de núpcias sabia que ele também era violento na cama, estava com medo por ela e acima de tudo com medo de engravidar daquele monstro, não por ela, mas pela criança, nenhuma no mundo merecia um pai como aquele.<p>

Agora parada olhando para o céu estrelado ela se lembrou do que sempre falavam, que quando você esta prestes a morrer toda sua vida passa diante de seus olhos, sua vida passava naquele momento com um filme numa tela de cinema pelo céu estrelado, porque mesmo que Gina não morresse agora sua vida estava acabada, podia ver sua infância, brincando com seus irmãos, o colégio interno e o pedido de casamento, o que mais queria esquecer vinha a sua mente com se estivesse acontecendo naquele momento. Tom saiu de sua sala carregando uma pasta amarela que colocou em cima da mesa dela e disse a ela que ela casaria com ele ou a casa cujo foto estava dentro da pasta explodiria 'acidentalmente' com toda as pessoas que moravam dentro dela junto, Gina estava tremula quando abrira a pasta e viu a casa da família, olhou para ele como se não acreditasse, mas os olhos azuis não pareciam estar brincando com ela, ela aceitou e sua vida mudara completamente...

Sua vida se transformara num pequeno inferno, deixara de ser a secretária dele e em das semanas estava casada com ele, ele ainda estava sem secretária, mas disse que daria seu jeito. E ela? Ela estava confinada a viver com ele naquela casa dos horrores, se sentia como uma das esposas do barba azul e seu destino era morrer, e preferia aquilo a viver com ele...

**N.A.:**_Ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava Bjs, Mallu Lynx._


	2. Capitulo 2

Uma palavra poderia definir a vida dela naquele momento: _Inferno, _cada vez que ela sentia o odor daquele home, ouvia sua voz, sentia sua presença e seu toque tudo o que ela sentia era asco, nojo e acima de tudo medo. Ele só a tocara uma vez, ela agradecia pela experiência não ter se repetido, mas sabia que não era por delicadeza ou porque não se agradara dela e sim por falta de tempo tanto dela quanto dele, as fabricas e empresas estavam com vários problemas e ele também estava procurando um novo secretário, homem de preferência, isso era complicado de se encontrar, mas era, como ele dissera, uma questão de tempo, enquanto ele não achasse ninguém para substituí-la ela continuaria onde estava, na sala mais próxima possível do marido, convivendo com ele praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia, sentindo ele a rondar, a olhar com desejo e prazer.

Não achara que o casamento seria fácil, o modo como aquilo começara provava mais ainda sua teoria, mas não imaginava que seria tão difícil, que a aliança em sua mão esquerda pesaria tanto. Agora sentada em sua sala ela observava com carinho outra jóia em seu corpo, um colar simples e delicado, tinha um pingente de madeira feito a mão em forma de uma fadinha, a pessoa que dera aquele colar sim a Mara de verdade, seu primeiro namorado e único, a única pessoa a quem ela amara, Harry Potter, a vida os haviam separado, mas ela sabia alguma coisa sobre ele, sabia que ele tinha continuado no hotel da família , era o sonho dele e ela admirava aquilo nele, os pais dele não insistiam para que ele ficasse, mas ainda assim ele queria continuar com os negócios da família.

Tudo o que ela podia pensar naquele momento era que gostaria de não ter entrado na faculdade e se afastado dele, depois que se formara sua vida a levara para caminhos diferentes, para longe dele. Agora estava ali, longe dele, e louca para ficar longe de Tom.

- Helena sua louca – Harry sussurrou para sua prima enquanto saia do elevador atrás da prima.

- Harry eu estou lhe ajudando, você que me pediu para 'começar de baixo' - ele sorriu para a recepcionista e se aproximou da mesa dela – O Sr. Riddle está nos esperando

- Só um instante – A loirinha de olhos pretos deu um pequeno sorriso insinuante para Harry e pegou o fone do telefone – podem sentar ali – ela apontou para as poltronas pretas do outro lado da sala enquanto discava o número do telefone.

Harry e Helen se sentaram em um pequeno sofá preto do lado direito da sala.

- Helen não precisava exagerar né? Uma empresa grande desta Helen? O que vai dizer a ele?

- A verdade meu bem – Ela olhou para ele piscando graciosamente – ele vai acreditar em mim não vai? – ela inclinou a cabeça de lado – ou não?

- Fica quieta peste

- E ele precisa de alguém, casou com a antiga secretaria a uma semana, agora ele exige um secretário homem, Harry você precisa desse emprego esta bem, vai ter um colapso nervoso se continuar no hotel, sua mãe já te proibiu de entrar lá, foi rejeitado por varias empresas, talvez o possa te ajudar. Ele pode aceitar você.

- Onde você o conheceu? – perguntou ele curioso, ela tinha embromado até agora em como conhecia o cara, mas agora ela não escapava

- É amigo do Draco – disse ela delicadamente, embora soubesse que provavelmente ouviria um sermão por causa disso – ou melhor, do pai do Draco.

- Você ainda dorme com este cara? Ele é casado Helen – O tom de Harry não era de repreensão ou de brincadeira, era de preocupação como sempre quando o assunto era Draco.

- Não falo com o Draco há um ano, fui apresentada antes disso – Era mentira, mas não tava a fim de discutir e depois levantou quando a recepcionista gesticulou que eles poderiam entrar – vamos

- Há um ano ele não era casado, Helena, era noivo – Harry levantou também e a seguiu enquanto ela caminhava até a sala indicada

- Harry não é à hora, não é o local – A morena parou em frente a uma porta escura onde tinha uma placada dourada com o nome: 'Tom Riddle' pregada no alto da porta e deu duas batidinhas na porta e depois logo a abriu assim que ouviu um 'entre' feminino ver abafado do outro lado da porta – Vamos, não é a forca.

- Algo me diz que vai ser algo bem parecido – murmurou enquanto entrava na sala logo atrás de Helena que revirava os olhos.

Aquilo não era vida, Gina pensou enquanto retirava algumas pastas do alto de uma das instantes da sua sala, Tom teria uma entrevista em alguns minutos, ela esperava que ele aceitasse o rapaz, era muito para ela ter que agüentá-lo em casa, no trabalho também era muito pra ela. Precisava salvar seus pais afinal. Desceu das escadas segurando as pastas e logo depois as colocou em cima da mesa para analisá-los, abriu as pastas uma por uma às descartando em seguida.

- Não esta aqui – ela pegou as pastas para colocá-las de volta no lugar quando o telefone tocou e ela atendeu – Pronto... Pode mandar entrar – Ela desligou o telefone e caminhou até a porta de Tom e bateu nela.

- Pode entrar – a voz abafada de dele respondeu

Gina abriu a porta um pouco – O próximo candidato está vindo – ela fechou a porta logo depois – Porco

Ela voltou às pastas e subiu as escadas novamente, estava tirando novas pastas quando bateram na porta

- entre – alguma coisa dizia a ela que ela jamais deveria ter proferido tais palavras, pelo menos naquele momento.

Harry não sabia o que esperava encontrar naquela sala, mas com toda certeza não era sua única namorada dentro de uma roupa justa, uma saia curta que deixava as pernas que quando eles eram adolescentes adorava ter ao redor da sua cintura, agora aquelas pernas estavam encima de uma escada, ele ficou estático em frente à porta, em um pequeno transe quando os olhos azuis dela focaram-se nos deles, passaram alguns segundos, ou anos, daquele jeito, o pigarreio 'discreto' de Helena os tirou do tal estado.

- Harry se importa de fechar a porta – Disse Helen pisando no pé do primo

- Como? – ele olhou um pouco confuso para a porta depois para Helena e novamente para porta a fechando logo depois.

- Vocês já podem entrar – Gina havia descido da escada e estava agora sentada na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, Harry achou os olhos dela tão tristes, ele nunca gostava de velos assim, nunca.

- Obrigada Gina – Helen disse enquanto puxava Harry em direção a porta – Vamos Harry, vamos

- Ta bem Helen, calma – ele se soltou dela para que pudesse entrar na sala com um pouco de dignidade que fosse.

E só quando a porta foi fechada foi que Gina pode finalmente respirar.

- Ela esta linda, não acha Helen? – Harry estava no restaurante da pequena cidade de Claretow, onde ele trabalharia por um tempo, conseguira o emprego, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, fora aceito.

- Harry, sim ela esta linda, linda e casada – Helen revirou os olhos – e casada com seu chefe ainda por cima, o chefe que achou maravilhoso o fato de que uma pessoa experiente como você esta trabalhando para ele, então por favor não perca o emprego pensando com a cabeça de baixo, esta bem?

- Obrigada por me lembra disso, minha priminha querida – ele quase tivera um ataque nervos quando souber que era com Gina, sua Gina, que seu chefe havia casado, há algumas semanas – Podemos ir agora Helen?

- Você é um apressado Harry – Helen estaca preocupada com o primo, por mais que ele tentasse esconder que estava abalado por reencontrar Gina e mais ainda por descobrir que ela era fruto proibido agora, ela não sabia se o primo agüentaria a pressão de não  
>tê-la pra si – Harry você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso?<p>

- odeio quando você é adorável, fica difícil te odiar e da à resposta que fica engasgada na garganta, eu e ela somo passado Helen, relaxa. Agora moçinha vamos falar de você, ainda mantém contato com ele, não é?

- Posso ir? Harry eu tenho um compromisso – Helena se levantou pegou a bolsa, e deu um beijo na face do primo

- Claro pode fugir do assunto, de novo

- Foda-se Harry – Helen saiu voando do restaurante deixando para traz um Harry preocupado com ela.

Era um tanto demais ser exigente daquele jeito afinal, ela pedira por aquilo, aceitara, mas agora tendo que dividi-lo com esposa dele, Helen se sentia esquecida e pior ainda traída, ela não tinha o mínimo direito de se sentir traída, pelo menos não por ele.

Os cabelos negros, longos e ondulados dela estavam esparramados sobre o travesseiro branco, seus olhos azuis cobalto estavam semicerrados, a pele branca úmida por causa do banho recente, Helena não se sentia mal, apenas cansada de viver naquela agonia, sua vida parecia ótima por fora, mas a verdade é que ela não tinha uma vida nem de longe boa, vivia em intensa agitação esperando o telefone tocar no meio da noite, em plena manhã de trabalho agitado na empresa, as vezes nas tarde de descanso, apenas para esquecer qualquer compromisso e correr para os braços dele. Aceitara de bom grado o papel de amante de Draco, mas aquilo a estava matando por dentro, estava virando uma enorme tortura.

Ao por os olhos no relógio percebeu que já passava de nove horas da noite, era hora que de ir pra cama, ela se acomodou melhor na cama, apagou as luzes do abajur e dormiu. Estava exausta, mas antes de fechar os olhos e relaxar ainda não tinha se dado conta daquilo, mas agora sentia o cansaço atacá-la com em uma batalha que ela não fazia questão alguma de lutar quanto mais de ganhar.

O barulho insistente do celular tocando a fez acordar um pouco zangada e zonza, Helen se remexeu na cama um pouco cansada, despertou totalmente logo depois e começou a procura o celular pelo quarto, quando o achou atendeu

- Alô - fez questão de atender com voz bem sonolenta pra mostrar ao imbecil, filho-da–puta que ele a acordara

- Pode abrir a porta? – era Draco? A voz era bem parecida

- Draco? É você? – Helen perguntou confusa levantando da cama

- Quem mais ligaria pra você há esta hora pedindo pra que você abrisse aporta? – Perguntou ele brincalhão – Logo antes que eu acorde os vizinhos

- Esta bem- Ela desligou o telefone, estava acostumada com aquilo, era meia noite e ela gostaria realmente de saber qual desculpa Draco havia dado pra esposa para sir de casa àquela hora. Caminhou até a porta e a destrancou a abrindo logo em seguida apenas para ser atacada pelo loiro, ele a abraçou forte enquanto sua língua audaciosa pedia passagem, que foi concedida, ela pode ouvir o farfalhar de alguma coisa sendo colocada em cima de algum lugar e depois a porta sendo fechada, Draco a prensou contra a porta aumentando a pressão do beijo a fazendo gemer e apertar as unhas grandes e marrons nos ombros musculosos dele, depois da pequena explosão os dois se acalmaram e se separam.

- Oi – disse ele sorrindo e afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela do rosto da mesma

- Oi, porque não me disse que viria – perguntou Helen enquanto beijava o pescoço dele

- Hummmm, quis fazer surpresa Evy – ele geme um pouco e apertou um pouco mais contra a parede, Helen levantou a cabeça e encontrou um envelope em cima da mesa da sala

- O que tem no envelope? – perguntou curiosa fazendo um carinho com as unhas no pescoço dele

- Uma surpresa – Ele beijou e mordeu o pescoço dela – quarto?

- Sala, cozinha, banheiro, onde você quiser – disse ela marota

- Vamos – ainda abraçado com ela e dessa vez a beijando ele caminhou com ala até o quarto tirando os sapatos no caminho – tava com saudade de você

- Somos dois – Helen colocou a mão debaixo da camisa escura dele e arranhou o peito dele o fazendo sentir arrepios por todo o corpo

Quando chegaram ao quarto, o que pareceu ter levado uma eternidade incontável, ele a jogou delicadamente sobre a cama para depois tirar as meias e a camisa, os panos em excesso não era necessário para os dois, depois de se livra do incomodo ele deitou-se sobre ela voltando a beijá-la com ardor e paixão, ela pensou que havia algo diferente, mas não por muito tempo, em alguns segundos tudo o que eu podia pensar era em como ele era gostoso. Ele a livrou da camisola incomoda e voltou a beijá-la desta vez no pescoço, ali ele se divertiu enquanto a torturava, beijou por um tempo, mas logo depois começar a dar pequenas lambidas e chupões leves e delicados por toda extensão do pescoço fino e delicado dela, depois da diversão ali ele foi para o colo dela, não perdeu mito tempo beijando aquele lugar partiu logo para os seios dela, ali ele brincou delicadamente com um mamilo dentro da boca e depois com as mãos repetindo o mesmo processo com o outro só parou quando Helen estava a ponto de acordar os visinhos com os gritos.

Ela estava suada e apertava os lençóis com força, quase os furando, mas Draco não parava, ele continuou descendo, descendo e descendo, beijando cada pedacinho de pele encontrada no caminho, quando chegou ao insignificante pedaço de pano que o separava da visão completa do corpo dela ele olhou para ela malicioso, os olhos cinza brilhando.

- Vai me fazer implora? – ela perguntou sorrindo

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa e retirou a calcinha dela rapidamente parando para observar a feminilidade dela a qual ele massageou com a língua atrevida e beijou fazendo com que Helen alcance o céu mais rápido do que achava que fosse possível, logo depois ele acabou de retirar as próprias roupas e a beijou deitando por cima dela e a penetrando devagar, sentindo o corpo quente dela o acolher de forma reconfortante e amorosa, depois do beijo ele não se mexeu apenas ficou parado olhando pra ela a deixando um tanto impaciente

- Amor, você tem que se mexer pra funcionar sabia? – Perguntou ela em um tom um tanto pervertido

- Tudo bem – Disse Draco fazendo exatamente o que lhe fora pedido, se movimentando de forma lenta e firme a fazendo delirar, talvez não devesse ter o provocado.

Foi intenso, delicado e forte, como nunca havia sido antes, nem com ele nem com nenhum outro, havia algo diferente daquela vez, era como se ele tivesse querendo provar algo, ela se deu conta disso quando teve o terceiro orgasmo da noite e sentiu a tensão nos ombros dele e o suor escorrer das costas dele, quando achou que ele não fosse mais agüentar ele finalmente se derramou dentro dela, caindo sobre ela cansado, exausto pra ser mais exato.

- o que tem no envelope? – Perguntou ela depois de um tempo, quando já podia raciocinar com clareza.

- Veja você mesma – disse ele fechando os olhos

E foi o que ela fez, levantou da cama as duas da manhã e pegou o envelope e quando leu seu conteúdo entendeu o motivo de Draco esta querendo provar alguma coisa a ela, estava querendo provar que podia ficar com ela, ser apenas dela, era uma confirmação do divorcio.

- Confirmação de divorcio – sussurrou ela sentando na cama

- Do meu divorcio – disse Draco a abraçando por traz – E Astoria ficou com a casa, estou sem teto amor.

- Pode ficar aqui – ela o abraçou fortemente o beijando em seguida

- Tem certeza? – Draco parecia preocupado com este assunto

- Acho que isso vai calar a boca dos meus pais, do Harry, Da Mariah e também da tia Lilian, a casa é sua Draco – disse ela guardando os papeis na gaveta da cômoda – Agora eu to com sono, vamos dormir.

- É uma ótima idéia, sabe? – disse ele a alinhando em seus braços e fechando os olhos.

Dormir era a ultima coisa que passava ela cabeça de Harry naquele momento, ele estava confuso a principio cm o fato de ela estar casada com outra pessoa, tinha que admitir, estava morrendo de ciúmes, algo dizia a ele que aquela experiência não daria certo, então ele pensara em desistir, que idéia maluca ele tivera, porque ele achava que aquilo daria certo? Estava disposto a desistir daquela loucura, mas quando a viu naquela sala viu também algum tipo de sofrimento em seu olhos e soube que precisava a ajudar e faria aquilo custasse o que custasse a ele e a todos.


	3. Capitulo 3

3 meses depois...

A casa verde de subúrbio parecia tranqüila do lado de fora, mas lá dentro os ânimos estavam bem alterados. O dia mal começara e o casal já estava brigando, era um dia que poderia ser considerado normal para os dois, pelo menos até agora...

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo – Hermione sentou na cama para colocar a meia-calça.

- Mas eu não fiz nada Mione – Rony tentou se defender das acusações, embora não soubesse exatamente quais eram daquela vez, enquanto atacava os botões da camisa. ERRO!

- Não fez nada? – Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo melhor, ele tremeu – Como tem a ousadia de me dizer que não fez nada? Está dizendo que eu estou mentindo Ronald?

- Não – Ele engoliu em seco – estou dizendo que não sei do que você está falando

- Não foi isso que você falou você disse que não tinha feito nada – ela colocou o sapato preto – esta começando a se contradizer, isso significa que está mentindo – ela calçou o outro sapato e entrou no banheiro da suíte deixando ruivo no quarto sozinho.

- Hermione ou você fala o que eu fiz pra que eu possa me defender – ele pegou um par de sapatos ao lado do guarda roupa e sentou-se em uma cadeira para calçá-los – ou vamos ficar discutindo assim pelo resto do dia e eu tenho que ir trabalhar e você também, diga-se de passagem.

- Não há defesa para o que você fez Rony

- Ótimo então problema resolvido

- O que? – ela saiu do banheiro com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto a cabeça – Não pense que eu não vi aquelazinha pra cima de você ontem quando cheguei ao seu trabalho.

- Do que você ta falando? – Ele olhou pra ela confuso

- daquela vadia que trabalha com vocês lá no hotel. Eu vi muito bem ela se jogando pra cima de você. E quanto a você Ronald Weasley, só sorrisos para ela. Eu vi muito bem a mão dela encima da sua, aquele decote bem a vista na sua cara, nem quero imaginar o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, você nem teria voltado pra casa ontem, né Rony?

- E-eu... não tenho culpa da Lilá está dando em cima de mim, está bem? – As orelhas dele estavam tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo. Será que Hermione não via que ele não tinha culpa?

- Não disse que você tinha culpa disse? – ela olhou para ele confiante.

- Não, não disse, mas...

- Então não coloque palavras na minha boca Ronald, isso pode complicar a sua situação. Não tem culpa dela esta dando em cima de você, mas também não faz nada pra afastar a vagabunda. Ra mim só mostra que gosta da situação em que está uma em casa e outra no trabalho é Rony? Acho melhor você se decidir, porque aquela vadia pode não se importar com o fato de que tem alguém lhe esperando em casa, mas eu me importo com o fato de que tem alguém lhe esperando no trabalho. – Quando terminou de falar Hermione estava muito corada, e saiu do quarto com Ronald em seu encalço

- Mas amor eu não tenho um caso ou qualquer outra coisa com ela, está bem? Ela dá em cima de mim, mas eu não faço nada – ' não faria nem que quisesse' ele pensou, sabia que se ousasse pensar em fazer alguma coisa seria um homem castrado, espancado, quebrado e morto, exatamente nesta ordem- Me desculpe está bem? – Sabia que não havia feito nada, mas conhecia muito bem a noiva – Me desculpe.

- Estou magoada Rony – Ela falou manhosa fazendo bico enquanto se apoiava nas costas do sofá, você vai ter que afastá-la esta bem? Ou vamos ter problemas, está bem?

- Tudo bem – ele a abraçou e afundou a cabeça no pescoço dela – não gosto de brigar com você - ele começou a traçar uma trilha de beijos molhados do pescoço até o queixo dela.

- Hummm. Mas não parece – Ela levantou a cabeça dele e tomou seus lábios de uma forma sedenta, o apertou com força contra si enquanto amassava a camisa dele com as unhas em seu ombro largo querendo senti-lo mais e mais...

Era uma pena que não tivessem tempo para uma "reconciliação", então tentaram aproveitar ao máximo o beijo, a línguas foram de encontro uma a outra em um ataque voraz e alucinante, eles queriam fazer aquilo, mas o tempo não permitia, depois de consumirem todo o ar que podiam tiveram que parar e se parar para recobrarem o controle sobre os próprios corpos, coisa que naquele momento era importante para o emprego dos dois.

- Temos que ir – Ronald estava relutante em tirar as mãos das dela.

- É nós temos mesmo. – Ela deu um selinho demorado nele e se afastou mais, caminhou a te a porta pegando a bolsa no sofá no percurso e virou para ele com a mão na maçaneta – Vamos?

- Porque temos que ir? – O ruivo andou até ela e a prensou contra a porta afundando o rosto no pescoço dela.

- Por que temos contas pra pagar – Hermione deu um chupão no pescoço dele deixando uma marca na pele branca – Agora está marcado como se deve – Ela se desvencilhou dele e abriu a porta – Vai ficar ai?

Hermione saiu da casa e caminho a te o seu carro e entrou nele, estava preocupada também e não era só com o a vadia da Lilá, ao que sabia Harry não estaca muito bem, falara com ele a há duas semanas e depois disso nenhuma noticia, ele não parecia esta tão bem quanto dizia estar, sabia a que a culpa era de Gina, embora Harry não admitisse, Hermione tinha total conhecimento sobre os efeitos que a ruiva podia causar sobre o amigo,ele havia dito que não à tinha visto desde que começara a trabalhar e isso também a preocupava, não por Harry, mas por Gina, ela não era do tipo que não apareceria no trabalho do marido, muito menos do tipo que deixaria o marido trabalhar integralmente nas primeiras semana do casamento e pelo que soubera por Harry, não havia o mínimo sinal de que o chefe a ex tinha tido qualquer lua-de-mel, e havia também o fato de que ela ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Gina, o telefone da amiga caia na caixa postal toda vez que ela tentava, seu instinto e intuição feminina lhe diziam que havia alguma coisa errada, e que não era nada bom.

Com a cabeça em um turbilhão de pensamentos extremamente preocupantes sobre o que estaria acontecendo com a amiga e o que aconteceria com o amigo ela deu partida no carro e deu tchau com a mão para o noivo que entrava no carro dele, deu ré com o carro e manobrou para ir para a rua e seguiu para o trabalho...

Gina saiu do banho se enrolando em uma toalha felpuda, as dores no corpo impediam que ela andasse muito rápido, ou em seu ritmo normal, Tom era um grosso, um homem das cavernas e fazia questão mostrar isso a ela, mas embora Tom fosse um bruto era tremendamente esperto, apenas bati em locais que não apareceriam publicamente a não ser que ela usasse um biquíni, nada de marcas roxas no rosto ou nos braços e pernas, o que fazia com o tronco dela levasse todo o impacto dos ataques dele, e causava também mais problemas, como os espancamento eram diários, as surras não cicatrizavam apenas doíam mais sempre que ele batia nela, fazendo com que as marcas ficasse sobrepostas e muito mais dolorosa, o resto do corpo estava em perfeita ordem, bem não tudo, ele era um marido extremamente ortodoxo e fazia questão de cobrar seu "direitos como marido", mesmo que ela não quisesse deitar com ele, o que era sempre, ele era tão violento na cama como quando estava fora dela. O corpo de Gina logo entraria em colapso ela não conseguia sentar sem se sentir desconfortável, cruzar as penas então, nem em sonhos, era um milagre conseguir urinar e andar e estava grata por eles, Tom consegui destruir toda a sua feminilidade, ela se sentia um objeto sexual e de diversão perversa, bem como sua intimidade, ela sabia que aquele era o preço de amar a família, não que estivesse arrependida do que havia feito, mas uma mulher no estado dela tinha todo o direito ser um poço egoísta e precisava se sentir um pouco livre, precisava de uma folga daquelas torturas, por isso estava agradecendo o Deus pelo fato de que Tom passaria 15 dias viajando e melhor ainda a deixara viajar sozinha.

Iria para uma casa que tinha comprado há alguns anos nas montanhas não muito longe, de carro, não iria sozinha, estava disposta a receber um não, mas chamaria Harry, sabia que era arriscado, mas queria se dá ao luxo de ter um amigo junto de si.

Depois de arrumar a mala e se vestir ela pegou o celular que estava escondido em sua gaveta, ela praticamente contrabandeara o celular para dentro da casa e Tom não sabia da sua existência e não queria saber as consequências do que aconteceria se ele sonhasse que o aparelho existia, e consegui o telefone de Harry também fora um risco, mexer nas coisas do marido era algo arriscado, mas para ela fora um risco necessário. Ela discou o número e ligou.

- Alô – A voz rouca, sonolenta e sexy de Harry a deixou com a boca seca

- Peça folga a ele – Gina disse em um fôlego a coragem não era lá essas coisas naquele momento.

- Gi? – Ela ouviu o farfalhar dos lençóis ao fundo enquanto ele dizia seu apelido de namoro e algumas lembrança nada decentes vieram a sua mente.

- Sim sou eu, eu sei que são cinco da manhã de um sábado, mas ligue para ele e peça uma folga de 15 dias e venha comigo, ele não vai precisar de você, eu você e ele sabemos disso. – ela sentou na cama, suas mãos estavam geladas – Vem, por favor.

-Pra onde Gi? – Ela ouviu o barulho de alguma coisas caindo no chão do outro lado da linha.

-Minha casa nas montanha, você lembra dela, é aqui perto uma quatro horas e meia de viajem no máximo, preciso que vá comigo, isto é se quiser. Vai estar quente lá nesta época, por favor.

- Vou dar uma desculpa, mas não dá pra ligar agora ta muito cedo...

- Ele saiu daqui a duas horas, dá sim – ela o cortou. – diz que sim, vaaaaai.

- De que horas saímos? – Ele parecia animado, ela quase podia ver o sorriso, as bochechas ficando vermelhas, os olhos verdes brilhando...

- Nos encontramos em duas horas na cidade vizinha, tem um posto de gasolina na estrada principal, eu dirijo, me ligue e me avise se for.

- Tudo bem ruivinha

Ela desligou o telefone e ficou parada por um tempo, não fazia a mínima idéia do que se passara pela sua cabeça quando o chamou para ir com ela para as montanhas, mas agora que havia feito aquilo ela se perguntou como esconderia os machucados dele por 15 dias, poderia com facilidade esconder os machucados de qualquer outro homem, mas duvidava que ele conseguisse manter as mãos longe dela por mais de três dias, não que achasse aquilo ruim, estava completamente ciente disto quando o chamara, pelo que vira no dia em que ele fora para a entrevista de emprego, o desejo dele continuava o mesmo de quando eram adolescentes, ela conhecia acima de tudo o senso de responsabilidade, honra e heroísmo do ex-namorado, não queria imaginar o que tipo de loucura ele faia ao vê os machucados em seu corpo...

Uma hora depois o telefone de Gina estava tocando, ela atendeu mais ansiosa do que esperava estar.

- Alô – Ela atendeu um pouco desesperada.

- Parece nervosa ruiva – Ele falou em um tom brincalhão enquanto ela ouvia ao fundo um barulho de um zíper fechando, ele iria...ou não? Afinal havia vários motivo pra uma pessoa fechar um zíper não? Ela preferiu se apegar ao fato de que ele iria – Pego um taxi em dez minutos.

- Tudo bem, te vejo em breve – ela desligou o telefone finalmente respirando.

Ela saiu do quarto com a mala e desceu as escadas com bastante dificuldade por causa dos hematomas, tudo bem Harry não demoraria tanto pra perceber os machucados se ela continuasse andando daquele jeito. Quinze minutos depois ela estava entrando em seu carro, depois de colocar a mala no chão do banco do passageiro, bem que ela tentara colocar a mala no porta-malas, mas a dor nas costas não deixou, ela já estava com medo de que as surras tivessem causado algum tipo de problema interno, esperava que não, duvidava que Tom fosse se arriscar a levá-la a um médico por causa de problemas causados por ele. Harry seria gentil e colocaria a mala em seu devido lugar. Respirou fundo e deu um leve beliscão no braço para ter a certeza de que não estava sonhado, doeu então ela decidiu que poderia ir, deu partida no carro e saiu da casa em direção a cidade vizinha.

Uma hora e meia depois ela estava parando o carro no posto de gasolina, Harry estava encostado em uma pilastra de concreto do posto com as mãos no bolso e uma mochila de viagem no chão ao seu lado. Ela buzinou e ele olho para o carro dela, pegou a mochila e caminhou até o carro, abriu a porta do passageiro e olhou para mala de Gina e depois para ela e depois para a mala novamente, então finalmente virou a cabeça de lado de um jeito completamente fofo que fez com que Gina revirasse os olhos e depois fez um biquinho engraçado, até que finalmente se manifestou.

- Poxa ruivinha, deixa eu ficar na frente

- Coloca no porta-malas por favor – ela disse enquanto destravava o porta-malas e dava um sorrisinho.

- Tudo bem – ele puxou a mala dela e tirou do carro sem demonstrar nem um pouco de dificuldade – Como você colocou esta mala aqui? Tem quase uma tonelada – Harry levou a mala dela até o porta-malas e voltou logo depois ainda carregando a sua mochila, entrou no carro, fechou a porta e colocou o cinto de segurança – Podemos ir.

Gina olhou para a mochila e para ele, não era exatamente uma mochila pequena e era a vez dela não entender o motivo dele ter deixado a mochila na frente.

- O que ela faz aqui? – Ela perguntou arrancando com o carro

- Eu conheço minha acompanhante de viajem – ele falou isso enquanto abri um dos vários bolsos da mochila antiga e tirava de dentro dele algumas barras de chocolate e outras guloseimas – e sei que você fica com fome quando viaja.

- Você é um doce sabia? – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto ele arrumava as guloseimas no seu colo e no porta-luvas que ele deixou aberto.

- É eu sei que eu sou o melhor - ele gracejou enquanto abria a barra de chocolates favorita dela.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, e nem pense que vai comer isso agora, porque eu não vou comer e você não vai ficar me torturando.

- Tudo bem – Não era bom desobedecê-la e ele guardou o chocolate – Porque pediu para que eu viesse? – Ele realmente estava tentando controlar a curiosidade, mas tinha de ser perdoado, afinal queria saber porque uma recém-casada que não havia tido lua-de-mel estava viajando sozinha enquanto o marido estava viajando para outro lugar, alas estava curioso de porque não havia tido lua-de-mel, era muita burrice da parte do seu chefe não ter levado aquela ruiva para passar pelo menos uma semana a sós em um quarto de hotel em qualquer lugar do mundo, mas acima de tudo esta curioso com o motivo dela ter _o _chamado para viajar e não uma amiga.

-Queria companhia – ela respondeu dando os ombros.

Harry acreditou como sempre, sabia que Gina tinha o dom natural de mentir e mesmo assim quando ela mentia ele nunca desconfiava, por isso acreditou nela.

- A minha companhia? – ele resolveu que podia se aprofundar um pouco enquanto o mar não estivesse agitado, afinal ele conhecia aquelas águas, não?

- Sim a sua companhia, algo contra? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, já se sentia mais relaxada, a presença dele a deixava feliz, o perfume dele fazia com que ela esquecesse da existência de Tom completamente e tivesse vontade de parar o carro e atacá-lo, embora não tenha feito isso.

- Não, quanto tempo de viajem?

- Vamos chegar na cidade as doze, depois compramos mantimentos, comemos alguma coisa e de pois mais uma hora de viajem até a casa, por tanto tire o sapatos, ainda são sete horas.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e a obedeceu, a convivência dos dois era extremamente intima e isso fazia com que Gina soubesse das coisas mais sem importância, como que Harry gostava de viajar de carro descalço, principalmente em viagens longas.

- O que disse para ele? – Sabia que Harry mentia muito mal e esperava que ele não tivesse dado bandeira, ou estaria morta.

- A verdade, que iria viajar com uma ex-namorada por uns dias, mas relaxe não falei quem era a namora, a não ser que você tenha dito ele nem sabe que nós nos conhecemos. – Ele percebeu que ela relaxou um pouco com o que ele dissera, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar ele sabia que a havia uma coisa muito errada com aquele casamento, decidiu que poderia perguntar, afinal nunca ouve segredos na relação dos dois – Como vai, bem você sabe...

- O que? – Era impressão dela ou ele estava desconfortável?

- Você sabe, o casamento. – Algo dentro dele queria que ela dissesse que estava uma porcaria e que ela se arrependia de ter terminado o namoro com ele para ir pra faculdade, mas bem ele queria que ela estivesse feliz. Mas que de preferência fosse feliz com ele, não com Tom.

- Se você esta esperando que eu responda: exatamente como eu esperava, não vai se decepcionar – Ela fez um pequena pausa, ponderando se deveria contar o que estava acontecendo em sua vida agora, mas decidiu que não contaria tudo de uma vez – Péssimo.

- Por que? Pensei que recém-casados fosse felizes – Tudo bem era horrível se sentir feliz, mas não pode controlar o sorriso, sua mãe o mataria se soubesse que estava rindo porque os outros estavam tristes ou infelizes, mas foi inevitável.

- Sim, claro quando as pessoas querem casar elas são recém-casados felizes, e pode tirar este sorriso do rosto mocinho, que coisa mais feia Sr. Potter.

- Desculpe, mas me disse realmente que não queria casar?

- Disse. – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Então em nome de Deus mulher, porque casou?

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora está bem? – Ele não a deixaria em paz, mas tinha que tomar coragem pra falar e ainda não tinha tomado suficiente, naquele momento ela queria que coragem fosse uma bebida disponível em qualquer loja de conveniência, que expurgava as coisas que estavam presas em sua garganta sem vergonha, mas se lembrou que o nome disso era bebida alcoólica, mas ela preferia um meio que não a fizesse sentir um ressaca filha-da-puta no dia seguinte e vomitar – Assunto encerrado Harry.

- Não é justo você sempre encerrar as discussões – Ele fez bico, cruzou os braços e se jogou contra o banco como um pirralho que não ganhou o brinquedo que queria – não mesmo.

- É sim, e me dá um chocolate. – Ela apertou a bochecha dele sorrindo e depois voltou sua atenção para a estrada a sua frente.

As doze e quarenta Harry havia ganhado a discussão sobre quem iria dirigir até a casa nas montanhas e se sentou feliz no banco do motorista, lembrava do caminho por tanto estaria tudo bem, durante o resto do passeio a conversa dos dois foram apenas futilidades sobre anos em que eu não se viram, mas Gina sempre escapava quando o assunto era o seu casamento ou sua vida intima, tanto que em certa parte da conversa ele já havia desistido de tentar arrancar alguma coisa dela, agora tudo o que ele sabia era que o casamento dela estava um porcaria como ela mesma dissera e ele perversamente pretendia se aproveitar desta situação, passara três horas dentro do carro com ela com o perfume dela o deixando louco e com a saia do vestido caindo até o inicio das coxas deixando as pernas dela completamente a amostra, deveria ganhar um premio por auto-controle por não ter a atacado durante a viajem, agora que estava no volante teria outras coisas para se preocupar como não bater o carro.

Dez minutos depois que haviam novamente pegado a estrada, Harry já estava no que ele considerava ser o seu limite então parou o carro no acostamento.

- Harry, acho que ainda tem pelo menos meia hora de estrada, o que foi? – Gina olhou para ele confusa.

- É que, bem... – Harry virou para ela e a encarou

- O que?

- Eu preciso muito, muito mesmo fazer uma coisa que talvez você não goste.

- E você pretende fazer? – Perguntou Gina estranhando a conversa e se afastando um pouco.

- Eu só quero pedir que não chute nenhuma parte sensível esta bem?

- Se com isso você quer dizer que eu posso te espancar, esmurrar, esfaquear, ou trucidar, mas que eu tenho que deixar as suas bolas em paz, tuuuudo bem. Pode fazer.

- É mais ou menos isso, mas me faz o favor de não exagerar tanto ta bem? – Ele soltou o próprio cinto e desligou o carro.

- Harry tem certeza de que esta bem, é que eu estou começando a ficar preocupada com você – Ela também desafivelou o cinto e tocou levemente no ombro dele.

Harry olhou para a mão dela e depois para o rosto dela, estava tão perto, era uma judiação, e ele não iria resistir.

- Eu não devia ta fazendo isso – Ela não teve muito tempo pra pensar no que ele disse estava ocupada demais correspondendo ao beijo dele, nossa estava melhor do que ela se lembrava, ele aprofundou um pouco mais e a encostou no banco dela, finalmente pôde enterrar suas mão nos cabelos dela que jogou levemente a cabeça pra trás afastando as bocas, Harry fez seu caminho até as sardas no colo dela enquanto as mãos dela procuravam desesperadamente uma brecha na camisa dele, a mão de Harry havia saído do cabelo dela e agora tentavam a todo custo rasgar a camisa de malha dela, ele voltou a boca dela, não que as mãos tivesse parado de trabalhar com a camisa dela e quando elas finalmente conseguiram. – GINA QUE DIABOS ELE FEZ COM VOCÊ?

(**N/A**): Gente mil desculpas pela demora, mas to cheia de problemas, o universo parece que estava sem muita coisa pra fazer e resolveu conspirar a favor da minha infelicidade, mas bem, vocês não têm nada a ver com isso, né? Por tanto mais um capítulo pra vocês. Reviews?

Bjs

MLynx.


	4. Chapter 4

Gina puxou as duas metades rasgadas da sua camisa e se encolheu contra a porta do carro, pela primeira vez em sua vida ela sentiu medo dele que estava olhando para ela como se estivesse querendo matar alguém, ela só esperava que esse alguém não fosse ela. Harry olhava fixamente para as partes descobertas do seu corpo, as manchas roxa e azuladas que faziam com que ela sentisse dor e vergonha, não queria que Harry sentisse pena dela, aquilo seria pior e muito mais doloroso do que as surras que ela levara.

- Não olha pra mim assim Harry – Ela disse antes de cair em um choro desesperado e copioso.

Ele não soube o que fazer ficou parado por um tempo apenas olhando para ela, sentindo uma dor insuportável no peito, então simplesmente a abraçou carinhosa e cuidadosamente. Sempre achara Gina muito forte e raras vezes tinha visto a ruiva chorar e nessas vezes sempre quis matar o causador daquele choro, bom daquela vez não era muito diferente, ele apenas queria arrancar os olhos do sujeito daquela vez. Gina deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Você não vai me bater vai? – Gina perguntou com uma voz embargada pelo choro e abafada pela sua camisa.

Harry sentiu algo que não soube como explicar, porque ela achava que ele seria capas de levantar a mão para ela? Indignado pelo o medo dela ele a afastou dele empurrando-a pelos ombros delicadamente.

- Como _eu_ bateria em você e conseguiria viver comigo depois? – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e limpou as lagrimas dela, por algum motivo que ele não soube identificar um pensamento horrível lhe veio à cabeça, não queria, mas achou que perguntar hesitou um pouco, mas tinha que fazer aquilo afinal – Ele...bem...ele – Harry deu um pigarro – ele machucou você...em...bem, você...sabe...outro lugar?

Gina olhou para ele meio confusa e ao mesmo tempo sentindo uma nada conveniente vontade de rir da carinha dele, Harry era mesmo um fofo, mesmo sabendo que os dois tinham total intimidade morria de medo de fazer uma pergunta tão simples, mas a situação não era engraçada, apenas o embaraço dele era engraçado o resto não, era trágico e ela tinha que responder então simplesmente balançou a cabeça confirmando. Ele deu um suspiro pesado, não estava respirando até que ela respondesse, enfim ele confirmara suas suspeitas, e realmente ele, não queria estar certo daquela vez.

- Porque ainda esta com ele? Não pense em me dizer que é porque o ama, depois desse beijo sua afirmação ao vai ter nenhum credito, nem mesmo pra você – Ele estava cada vez mais confuso em relação aquele casamento estranho, primeiro eles não tinham tido uma lua-de-mel, pra isso só havia duas opções ou o Riddle era muito burro, pra não querer ficar alguns dias com a ruiva longe de tudo e de todos ou a empresa estava com sérios problemas tantos que ele não pudesse sair para uma lua-de-mel, mas Harry sabia que a empresa estava ótima e sem contar que uma lua-de-mel era o sonho de Gina, havia também o fato dela sair pra uma viagem de quinze dias com um ex-namorado e agora Harry descobrira que ela era espancada e estuprada pelo próprio marido, conhecia Gina sabia que ela jamais se submeteria a casamento onde sofria daquele modo, ela era muito independente para isso.

Havia algo errado, Harry só não sabia ainda o que era, mas esperava descobrir, logo de preferência.

- É uma longa história, podemos conversar sobre isso quando chegarmos? Por favor. – Ela estava vermelha de vergonha e não sabia onde enfiar a cara e Harry continuava olhando para a ela como se ela fosse um E.T. que havia caído do céu e dito que a terra era na realidade um prisma não uma bola – Por favor – Ela repetiu para o caso dele não ter entendido da ultima vez, afinal ela era um E.T. e E.T.'s não falam a mesma língua dos humanos, certo?

- Tudo bem – Ela não era um E.T. afinal, Harry tirou a jaqueta que estava usando e deu para ela que aceitou e vestiu – Vamos.

Harry se posicionou no banco e deu a partida no carro, agora ele queria mais do que nunca chegar no chalé.

* * *

><p>Helen andava de um lado para o outro na sala de seu pequeno apartamento, Draco estava atrasado e não era pouco não eram <em>duas horas, <em>se ele achava que ela seria igual à ex dele estava muito, muitíssimo enganado, ela não aceitaria qualquer desculpa que para que Draco chegasse a hora que quisesse em casa, não ficaria ligando para ele também como a ex dele sempre fazia atrapalhando os dois, não era uma mulher desesperada por atenção, ele tinha que entender que ela não era a ex dele. Onde ele estaria afinal?

Depois de um tempo aquela raiva se transformou em preocupação, tinha algo errado não tinha? Tinha que ter certo? Por qual outro motivo ele a deixaria preocupada daquela maneira por nada?

Draco era um advogado obcecado por horários e pontualidade e ela estava muito, muito, muito preocupada e estressada, ele não costumava atrasar mais de dez minutos e quando isso acontecia ele avisava, sem falta. Exceto com a ex, mas isso não contava, ela não precisava de satisfações como Helen, afinal era para ela que ele ligava primeiro quando tinha que viajar, avisar sobre algum compromisso importante, para pedir conselhos e ajuda, quando se sentia sozinho, a esposa sempre ficara em segundo plano e Helen achava que só ela não percebia isso, mas com Helen era diferente, principalmente agora que Draco e a mulher estavam divorciados há três meses. Desde então ele ficara boa parte do seu tempo com Helen, exceto quando teve que fazer uma viajem e os dois também não estavam morando juntos, os dois acharam melhor que ele ficasse em um hotel, se acostumar com a ideia de que não estava mais casado, tinha marcado para que ele fosse jantar com ela naquele dia, mas até agora Helen só estava esperando que resolvesse aparecer. Cansada de andar a morena finalmente sentou-se no sofá da sala.

Era bom Draco ter uma _ótima_ desculpa para estar tão atrasado assim ou os dois teriam que conversar seriamente sobre aquilo.

Droga!

Ele tinha que avisar, telefonar, mandar mensagem, e-mail, telegrama, telepatia, corujas, pombos correios, mensageiro, motoboy, fazer sinal de fumaça, _qualquer coisa_, mas o tempo tava passando e nada, o jantar ia esfriar e Draco iria se ferrar.

Meia hora depois a porta do apartamento dela foi destrancada e abriu, A morena pulou em cima dele que soltou as malas que segurava para poder segura-la e levanta-la do chão enquanto a beijava, ele a prensou contra a parede ao lado da porta, se separam lentamente em seguida o loiro começou a beijar o pescoço dela, ela amoleceu completamente nos seus braços e agradeceu por estar imprensada entre ele a parede, certamente teria caído.

Pronto!

A fera que Draco esperava encontrar estava domada e não lhe passaria um sermão por ter se atrasado tanto, bem não fora exatamente culpa dele, então ela não brigaria com ele, certo?

_Errado!_

Muito por sinal, do nada ela começou a bater com força no ombro dele, era uma garota muito forte para o seu tamanho, pelo menos nas mãos, Draco não se importava com isso quando aquelas mãos deixavam marcas de unhas nas suas costas e ombros, mas definitivamente não gostava de levar tapas daquelas mãos, não eram exatamente o que se espera de alguns_ tapas de mulherzinha, _mas Helena não era uma mulherzinha qualquer e suas mão certamente não eram tão delicadas e foi por isso que ele começou a resmungar.

- Ai – Ele não quis se defender, vai que ela ficava irritada?

Depois de algumas tapas ela parou.

- O que eu fiz morena? – Achou que o apelido carinhoso acalmaria a namora, bem estava errado. (**N.A.: De novo).**

- Está quase três horas atrasadoseu imbecil – ela se livrou do abraço dele e cruzou os braços na frente do peito o encarando como se fosse ser a responsável por esses serem seus últimos momentos de vida, bom se ele não arranjasse uma logo uma bela justificativa provavelmente ela seria.

- Eu posso explicar. – Ele disse levantando as mãos

- Frase errada Malfoy, muito errada. – Ela disse enquanto seus olhos se transformavam em duas frestas azuis.

- Eu estava fazendo o check-out e o sistema caiu demorou um pouco pra voltar e eu também tive que arrumar as minhas malas – ele apontou pra as três malas grandes de viajem que estavam no corredor – eu vim ficar com você e nem pense que vai me expulsar daqui eu não tenho pra onde ir – ele disse e caprichou na carinha de cachorro chutado pra fora de casa pelos donos.

Ela abriu um sorriso que fez com que ele quisesse tirar uma foto pra nunca mais deixar de vê-lo e então ela voltou a beija-lo, foi um beijo rápido.

- Venha vamos arrumar as malas ela puxou uma das malas com dificuldade até o quarto do outro lado da sala –não esquece de fechar a porta amor.

- Tudo bem – ele pegou as malas e empurrou a porta com o quadril para que fechasse então caminhou até o quarto. – Onde eu coloco?

- Aqui – Ela estava perto da cama com uma das malas já aberta em cima da cama, estava tirando as roupas de dentro e empilhando-as em uma ordem que Draco preferiu não tentar descobrir, ele não entendia nada sobre aquilo mesmo, apenas obedeceu a patroa e colocou as duas malas em cima da cama – você pendura as camisas no guarda roupa, vou ver se ainda dá pra jantar aquilo ou vamos ter pedir pizza, você demorou e a comida esfriou, não sei de vai prestar pra esquentar – ela caminhou rapidamente para fora do quarto mais ele a interceptou a segurando pela cintura quando ela passou por ele.

- Não vamos discutir sobre o aluguel? – Ele perguntou aquilo tão serio que se não fosse por um pequeno brilho de algo que ela não identificou no olhar dele, ela realmente acreditaria que ele queria pagar o aluguel para ficar no apartamento dela, ou seria apartamento deles? Ela esta confusa com relação a isso, ainda, mas logo tiraria as suas duvidas.

- Aluguel – Onde aquilo os levaria, poderia ser bem interessante.

- Claro, eu não vou ter que pagar, digamos, uma taxa pra ficar na sua casa? – Ela finalmente pôde identificar o brilho nos olhos dele, era malicia, não acreditou que quase caiu na brincadeirinha dele, bem se vingaria.

- Tudo bem, uma vez por dia e a gente não sai da cama durante os finais de semana, a não ser é claro que um de nós tenha um compromisso inadiável – Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço enquanto falava.

- Hummmmmmmmm – ele deu mais um beijinho no pescoço dela – Defina _compromisso inadiável_ Evy.

- Reunião no hotel, compras, finais de semana fora, trabalho, essas coisinha – Pronto se vingara, _reunião no hotel _era um infeliz codinome entre eles para...

- Reunião de família? – Ele olhou para ela preocupada – Eles me odeiam Evy, vão me massacrar assim que tiverem chance, e vocÊ sabe é um hotel muuuuuito grande eles vão ter muitas e ninguém , eu disse ninguém vai ficar sabendo – Ele disse aquilo como uma criança explicando para o pai a sua teoria do motivo de dizer que sua professora era a bruxa das historias infantis, completamente fofo.

- Eles não vão ter chances meu amor, relaxa, e nem te odeiam tanto assim, estamos juntos agora e é oficial, você não tem mais esposa pra te perturbar, eles não tem motivos pra te odiar têm?

- Você duvida que eles conseguem arranjar um? E tem mais ele nem precisão de motivo pra me matar, podem fazer só pelo prazer de ler o meu obituário. – Ele disse serio, e ela estava rindo, rindo! Aquilo não era engraçado, ele não estava fazendo uma piada. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir? – Ele fez biquinho e ela apertou as bochechas dele até deixa-la vermelhas.

- Claro que tem eu já disse que eles não vão fazer nada com você, e tem mais você faz parte da família agora. – Helen o largou e foi para cozinha – Vou ajeitar o jantar.

Draco suspirou frustrado, ele realmente achava que iria conseguir escapar da _grande família_, mas ao que parecia Helena não iria deixar aquilo passar, mas ele a amava, fazer o que? Não havia nada que ela não lhe pedisse chorando que ele não fizesse sorrindo, pensando nisso ele começou a fazer o que ela mandara.

* * *

><p>Lílian Potter estava irritada, muito irritada, e ninguém gostava daquilo. Depois de anos de casada esperava que Tiago tivesse um pouquinho mais de consideração por ela, como ele ousava dizer que ela estava paranóica?<p>

Pois bem, ela não estava, estava preocupada era completamente diferente e qualquer um poderia ver.

Revoltada a ruiva entrou como um furacão na sala do marido pela segunda vez me meia hora, ele lhe devia satisfações, saíra para não correr o risco de matar o marido embora tivesse que a admitir que estava começando a reconsidera a ideia enquanto ele olhava pra ela como se não fizesse a mínima ideia do porque dela estar daquele jeito.

- O que foi meu lírio? – Tiago perguntou assustado com a entrada "discreta" da esposa.

- Eu preciso falar com a minha filha senhor Potter – decidida, caminhou com passos firmes até a mesa do marido – Onde está a Mariah?

- Eu não sei – Ele tentou mentir, mas estava suando pacas e não era seu dom exatamente, seu filho também herdara essa _falta de dom, _mas sua filha não, sabia mentir como ninguém, ou melhor, como a mãe dela, mas lutaria pela filha.

- Você mente mal, Tiago muito mal – Ela disse enquanto sentava e cruzava suas pernas e se inclinada pra frente – Eu não vou atrás dela, nem vou mata-la por ela ser uma irresponsável e não avisar a mãe pra onde foi, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, só quero saber onde ela está. – A expressão dela era lamentável, preocupada com os filhos ela não dormia direito a dias, seu marido sabia disso e estava começando a se preocupar com ela, gostaria de pegar os filhos e lhes da umas boas palmadas por deixarem a mãe naquele estado, não que ele fosse admitir isso para a esposa, seria o fim da liberdade dos filhos. – São os meus filhos, e seus também, não tenho noticias deles a meses, eu só quero saber como eles estão, o Harry é fácil de se localizar, ele não se afasta do hotel por muito tempo, mas a Mariah eu não faço a mínima ideia. Só me fala onde ela ta, só isso.

Vencido pelo cansaço Tiago deu um suspiro e Lílian deu um sorriso triunfante, _conseguira_.

- Ela está em Bucareste. – Ele olhou para a esposa com medo de sua filha e temeroso pela reação da mulher – Satisfeita? – Perguntou mesmo já sabendo da resposta.

- Obrigado, relaxe não vou tentar encontra-la – a ruiva levantou da cadeira e andou até o marido parando de frente para ele – Foi tão difícil assim?

- Não tanto quanto eu pensava que seria amor. – Ele expirou pesadamente como se não tivesse estivesse respirando entes daquele momento. – Não vou ter que dormir em um dos quartos de hospedes do hotel vou? – Ele perguntou preocupado para a ruiva.

- Não, pode dormir no nosso quarto, eu deixo. – ela falou como uma criança implicante e se encaminhou até a porta da sala – Até o jantar amor, não se atrase. – ela disse antes de sair da sala do marido e fechar a porta com um sorriso triunfante.

Tiago sentiu um bolo lhe descer garganta a baixo

Estava ferrada.

A filha o mataria, com toda certeza. Pegou o telefone e discou número que a sua filha lhe dera.

Um toque...

Dois toques...

Três toques...

- Fala pai – Mariah disse quando atendeu com uma voz bastante animada.

- Oi filha, é que...bem...eu – ele pigarreou – eu tenho...u-uma – Nossa, era tão difícil decepcionar a filha? Mas e a esposa? O bolo iria entupir a sua garganta. – novidade...er...não tão boa, meu benzinho.

- Você contou pra mamãe não é? – Como ela sabia?

- É – Ele disse sem graça – Está com raiva?

- Não pai, porque estaria? Olha pai eu sei que a mamãe sabe quais botões apertar com qualquer pessoa que ela conheça a mais de dez dias, então você ta perdoado. – disse com uma voz descontraída.

- Ufa – ele deu um suspiro pesado – esta tudo bem então?

- Está, olha pai eu realmente gostaria de passar mais um tempo conversando, mas não posso, tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem, tchau. – ela desligou o telefone e Tiago sorriu aliviado, agora que já resolvera o problema com a mulher e com a filha era hora de pensar no seu outro problema, Harry, quer dizer Lílian estava mal por causa de Harry, preocupada, dissera que tinha algo errado com o seu bebê, tudo bem que ele não era mais um bebê, mas se sua ruiva dizia que tinha algo errado, era porque tinha, e ela também dissera que ele tinha que dar um jeito afinal era o pai dele também.

Lílian era exagerada de vez em quando, mas raramente estava errada, sempre fora muito ligada aos seus filhos e sempre os protegera, mas havia algo de especial naquela proteção, não era exagerada como na maioria das mães, ela os protegia muito, mas ao mesmo tempo os deixava livres, se ela pudesse falar com eles, saber que não estavam mutilados nem presos e saber onde eles estavam então estava tudo bem, para todos. Ela dissera que Tiago também tinha que dá um jeito.

Mas como? E que jeito? Ele não sabia qual era o _problema _do seu filho ao que lhe parecia estava tudo bem com ele, afinal noticia ruim chega rápido, mas sua mulher continuava insistindo de que tinha alguma coisa errada e Tiago estava começando a ficar com medo, sua esposa não era muito impulsiva, mas quando se tratava dos filhos ela não pensava muito quando o assunto era o bem deles, mas se Harry tivesse aprontado alguma com todo certeza levaria umas boas palmadas dele por deixar a sua mãe preocupada e Lílian não iria exitar em lhe dar uns belos puxões de orelha.

E foi pensando em como poderia resolver o problema do seu filho que ele desligou o computador e saiu do seu escritório.

* * *

><p>Gina sentou na cama de um dos quartos do chalé e tirou os sapatos. Ela quase beijara o chão quando chegara no chalé, a tenção dentro do carro aumentava a cada segundo e tudo que Gina queria era sair daquele buraco apertado.<p>

Agora que tudo já estava organizado sabia que Harry logo viria para conversar com ela e gostaria de estar vestindo mais do que uma camisa rasgada que havia sido danificada por ele em um momento tão _intimo, _por isso levantou da cama para trocar de camisa mas Harry chegou antes que pudesse pegar outra roupa e ficou parado no quarto olhando para ela com uma intensidade que a deixou sem graça.

- Porque deixa ele fazer isso com você? – Ele perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama e puxava Gina pelo pulso para se sentar ao lado dele.

- Você é meio imbecil né? – Harry se sentiu um tanto ofendido e olhou espantado para ela – Acha mesmo que eu deixo ele fazer isso comigo? – Ela perguntou com calma.

- Pergunta idiota certo? – Ele perguntou virando a cabeça de lado, do jeito que ela achava muito fofo.

- Sim. É uma história longa Harry, muito longa, mas eu vou contar, mas antes quero que me prometa que não vai fazer nada sem falar comigo antes, nada de fazer merda. Ta tudo bem? – Ela perguntou calma, era uma habilidade que estava aprendendo com aquele casamento dos infernos.

- Está. – Harry disse contrariado – Mas e se for muito grave? Eu posso tortura-lo? Só um pouquinho? – Ele perguntou

- Você é um fofo, mas Harry é grave sim, não você não vai e nem pode tortura-lo.

- Tudo bem, estava pronto. – Harry engoliu em seco e se mexeu um pouco desconfortável na cama.

- Acredite em mim Harry, você não esta – Ela disse antes de abaixar a cabeça levemente e morder seu lábio inferior, geralmente Harry teria se derretido completamente quando visse aquilo _se _estivessem em uma _situação normal_ o que não era o caso, tudo o que Gina pensava era que seria difícil, muito difícil...

Harry estava atordoado com toda a história, Gina não merecia aquilo e ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa, mas não poderia, tinha dado a sua palavra a sua ruiva e a cumpriria.

- Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou Gina se aproximando – Esta pálido.

- Eu? – perguntou Harry indignado – _Você _esta perguntando se _eu_ estou bem? Não acha que eu deveria fazer esta pergunta a você? – Gina rolou os olhos _vai começar_ ela pensou – Precisa de alguma coisa? Sente dor em algum lugar? Mas que pergunta é claro que esta sentindo. Nem pense em sair da cama esta me ouvindo? Quer que eu...

Gina interrompeu o falatório de Harry o beijando e o deixando sem chão, ela não aprofundou o beijo, foi apenas um contato longo entre os lábios dos dois, ele achou que havia sido apenas para calar a boca dele, bem havia sido e ela alcançara seu objetivo. Eles se separaram lentamente e sorrindo.

- Tenho tudo o que preciso bem aqui – ela disse enquanto colocava as pernas sobre as pernas dele e as cruzando e logo depois o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Hã? – Ele havia ficado meio "perdido na rotação" na conversa e com muito esforço conseguira se lembra do ponto onde haviam parado – se você dis que não precisa então tuuuuuudo bem.

Pronto, fera domada pensou Gina enquanto abraçava Harry. Estava com tanta saudade dele que doía fisicamente. Saudade do calor dele, do corpo dele, do carinho, do cuidado, dos beijos, abraços, de tudo principalmente do sexo com ele, mesmo que esse ultimo ela soubesse que teria que esperar um pouco mais para matar a saudade.

_Maldito Riddle._

- Me beija – Ela disse no ouvido dele antes de mordiscar seu lóbulo o deixando arrepiado.

E ele parou de pensar, de questionar, de tudo e a obedeceu, com carinho ele invadiu a boca dela com a sua língua afoita e delicada e a explorou como se nunca fosse poder fazer aquilo, como se fosse a primeira vez, delicadamente ele deu pequenas mordidas nos lábios dela, os sugou levemente e voltou a explora-la com a língua com muito mais cuidado e suavidade do que normalmente dedicava quando os dois se beijavam, sentindo as mãos pequenas em seus ombros largos Harry se sentiu vivo como a muito tempo não sentia-se, estavam quentes como a boca dela, como ela e ele. Mas Gina não só recebeu aquele carinho, ela também deu, ela deu fogo, muito fogo, o atiçando com sua língua macia, acariciando-o, fazendo com que Harry perdesse o controle de vez. E quando o ar faltou Harry partiu para o pescoço dela.

- Sonho – Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido enquanto se afastava do pescoço dela.

- Harry, faz séculos que não me chamam de Sonho – disse Gina sorrindo para ele enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro dele. –Eu amo você.

- Só eu chamo você de Sonho e também amo você. – Ele disse acariciando os cabelos cor de fogo dela.

- Podemos ficar sentados na cama vendo filme e comendo pipoca? – Gina perguntou aquilo ao pé do ouvido dele e deu uma mordida no seu lóbulo dele fazendo com que Harry se sentisse os cabelos da nuca se arrepiassem.

- Se você quiser... – Tudo que ela lhe propunha daquele jeito lhe parecia ter sentido e ser a única coisa certa a se fazer.

- Então esta tudo bem – Ela tentou se levantar, mas Harry a impediu.

- Fica na cama, esta machucada, vai ser mimada até depois de dizer você dizer basta. – Ele a deitou na cama e ignorou o rolar de olhos dela enquanto saia do quarto, se ela achava que ele iria deixar que ela fizesse qualquer coisa a mais do que ir ao banheiro ou sair da cama, estava muito, mas muito enganada mesmo.

* * *

><p>Dez minutos depois Harry estava deitado na cama com Gina usando seu peito como travesseiro e assistindo um filme que eles já haviam assistido mais de mil vezes e comendo pipoca.<p>

Pela primeira vez em três meses Gina se sentiu humana e amada, Harry tinha esse poder, de faze-la se sentir viva, inteira, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo que o seu pedaço que estava faltando fosse muito grande e estivesse a muito tempo longe dela, era uma sensação magnífica e ela adorava senti-la.

- No que está pensando? – Ele perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

- "Eu quero você, eu preciso de você, oh baby, oh baby" – ela sorriu enquanto repetia a fala do filme.

- Quantas vezes já assistiu esse filme? – Harry perguntou rindo com ela.

- Umas mil vezes apenas – Ela disse antes de colocar uma pipoca na sua boca.

- Como consegue? – Ele perguntou

- Como consegue assistir "Uma loja muito louca" ? – Gina perguntou irônica.

- É um bom filme ta legal? – Ele falou aborrecido com ela

- Fala serio Harry o filme foi gravado em dois dias, é uma história sem nexo e muito, muito retardada. – Ela disse o provocando, era muito comum entre eles a discussão entre eles quanto aos seus filmes favoritos. – E então para de discutir comigo. – Ela o abraçou, estava louca de saudade dele.

- Tuuuuuuuudo bem Sonho. – Harry voltou a fazer um cafuné nela. – Esta bom assim.

- Unhum – Gina respondeu o abraçando pelo peito e voltando sua atenção para o filme.

Os dois pareciam ter esquecido que o mundo lá fora existisse, haviam trancado todos os problemas em uma _caixinha de Pandora_ que eles só abririam quando os quinze dias acabassem. E assim a vida deles continuaria até que a bomba da realidade estourasse sobre as cabeças deles, para que tudo aquilo acabasse. Que o mundo parasse!

Mas o mundo lá fora não pararia, nem por causa deles nem por causa de ninguém e mesmo os dois tendo consciência de que isso não aconteceria eles estavam tentando serem felizes, eles sabiam que saber disso não deixa que eles se sentissem inteiros, mas dariam um jeito.

* * *

><p>Riddle estava satisfeito com o que a tela do seu computador lhe mostrava, a esposa não estava mentindo e não estava com ninguém, fora direto para o chalé e fizera apenas três paradas, uma em um posto de gasolina, completamente compreensível, depois parara em uma cidade pequena, talvez para comprar algumas coisas para a casa e outra no meio da estrada provavelmente para se localizar, mas agora estava no chalé, ele confirmara toda a historia que ela lhe dera e era verdadeira, sim ela realmente havia ganhado uma casa a algum tempo, e a casa realmente estava alugada, mas fora desocupada, então não havia com o que se preocupar ele pensava. Tinha que admitir que ela precisava de uma folguinha dele, a esposa era mais forte do que ele pensara, não chorava na frente dele e não gritava quando apanhava ou estava o satisfazendo, mas justamente por isso ele estava começando a se cansar dela, mas não a chutaria, seria dar um gostinho demais a ela e era sempre bom ter uma mulher disposta a satisfaze-lo na cama afinal, principalmente uma tão bonita, mas ela não era nada dócil com ele, muito pelo contrario. Era justamente porque ela não reagia as suas atividades obrigatórias na cama gritando que ele estava com aquela ruiva na cama.<p>

_Ruivas. _

_ Sua obsessão._

A ruiva que estava em sua cama agora era bem mais receptiva do que a sua esposa, não era nada silenciosa e ele não precisava força-la a fazer nada, mas era apenas uma prostituta, uma vadia para passar o tempo, não era a sua esposa, nem ruiva de verdade, nem tão bonita quanto _ela, _nem sua esposa era tão bonita quanto _ela._

Cansado das caricias da prostituta ele levantou da mesa do computador entrou no banheiro.

Como sentia falta _dela,_ da _sua _ruiva, _sua _mulher, sabia que um sai conseguiria esquece-la, mas não agora. Sua esposa morrera quando dera a luz a o filho deles, revoltado com a perda de sua esposa e com o fato de que a criança havia sido ingrata o suficiente para matar a mãe quando ela lhe deu a vida ele apertou o pescoço do bebê até que ele sufocasse e se sentiu vingado, mas não estava inteiro,sua esposa estava morta. _Sua mulher..._

- Liny – Ele murmurou baixinho no banheiro, Gina havia sido a mulher mais parecida com a sua esposa que já tivera, havia tido varias mulheres, mas nenhuma chegara tão perto de sua Liny quanto Gina e quando soube que ela estava para voltar para sua casa precisou dar seu jeito para que ela ficasse perto dele, conseguira afinal.

Mas Gina não era Liny, sua esposa gritava na hora do sexo...Gina não, sua mulher gozava com ele...Gina não, sua esposa engravidara dele...Gina não poderia, ele amava a sua esposa...mas não a Gina, ela era doce como Liny, mas ele não sabia se a boca de Gina tinha o mesmo gosto, ela não permitia que ele a beijasse...sua esposa permitia.

Eram tantas diferenças, o que ele poderia fazer? Sabia que gina não era Liny e queria que ela pegasse por ser tão parecida com sua esposa, por tentar engana-lo.

Enfurecido com a atual esposa ele saiu do banheiro e jogou a prostituta na cama, se Gina pensava que continuaria o enganando fingindo ser a sua esposa, ela estava muito, muito enganada...

* * *

><p>Gina estava com frio, muito frio, por isso se aproximou mais ainda de Harry na cama, ele estava tão quentinho, a intenção não haviam sido de dormirem juntos, mas Gina acabara dormindo na cama e Harry não quis sair dali. O frio estava tão grande, ela não entendia porque que Harry estava descoberto e suando.<p>

Será que ele estava com febre?

Ela colocou a mão na testa dele.

Não, só estava um pouco quentinho, mas não era febre. Talvez fosse um sonho estranho, ela puxou o lençol, mas o frio não passava, ela estava muito cansada e por isso voltou a dormir.

* * *

><p>Harry sentiu um calor bem vindo ao lado dele quando acordou. <em>Gina. <em>Aquilo ela perfeito, ele a abraçou, ela estava quente, bom...

Mas ela estava muito quente, quente demais. Filho de médica e criado por tias que também eram médicas Harry aprendera desde criança sabia identificar alguns sintomas que indicavam algum tipo de doença e sabia que todo aquele calor no corpo dela era febre e das altas.

Despertou desesperado, Gina estava tremendo e quando colocou a mão na testa dela teve a sensação de que a mão queimaria, _quente_, muito quente, os cabelos dela estavam grudados na testa e no rosto dela. Correu para o banheira e pegou o termômetro na farmácia e depois correu até ela e colocou o termômetro debaixo da axila dela e enquanto esperava o resultado ligou para a mãe.

- Mãe – Harry disse assim que a mãe o atendeu com a voz sonolenta – preciso que pegue a tia Lene e venha até o chalé da Gina, é muito urgente, tragam as maletas medicas por favor – Harry deu uma pausa enquanto ouvia a mãe – Ela está com muita febre mãe – Harry tentou respirar, mas parecia difícil - Quanto? Espera – Ele tirou o termômetro de debaixo do braço dela e quase caiu para trás antes de abraça-la – Qua-quarenta graus mãe.

**N.A.:** Oi, é eu sei, me matem, demorou, mas eu andei sem tempo, mas os próximos dois capítulos já estão prontos, só faltam ser digitados por isso acho que os próximos viram mais rápido.

Beijossss, Revils?


	5. Chapter 5

- Lilian, o que foi? – Perguntou Tiago quando acordou e viu a esposa se vestindo – Que horas são? – Levantou para conferir o relógio e ficou curioso, 4:30 da manhã. O mundo definitivamente iria acabar, a sua ruiva em pé antes das seis era definitivamente um milagre – Aonde vai?

- Tenho uma emergência – Ela respondeu enquanto prendia o cabelo rubro em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça.

- Que emergência? – Ele perguntou sentando-se na cama.

- Uma promoção muuuito imperdível – a ruiva respondeu enquanto calçava os sapatos – Vou acordar a Lene, a cabeça de vento deve ter esquecido – Ela se aproximou do marido e deu um selinho nele – Volte a dormir, não me espere para o almoço.

- Umhum – ele murmurou enquanto voltava a deitar e fechava os olhos – Até mais tarde

Lilian deu um suspiro cansado e pegou a sua bolsa e a maleta médica, saiu do quarto, fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e se dirigiu a porta do lado oposto do corredor, usou o seu cartão mestre para abrir a porta e entrou as cegas no breu que estava o quarto, tateou pelas paredes até encontrar a cama e acordou Marlene devagar, quando finalmente conseguiu Lene acordou assustada.

- Puta merda, é você Lilian? Perguntou baixinho

- Sou eu, vamos o Harry precisa da gente. – Sacudiu a amiga mais um pouco, ela parecia ter despertado mais com a idéia de que o afilhado precisava de sua ajuda. – Vista-se e peque a maleta medica, logo.

- Porque precisamos da maleta? – Perguntou Marlene se levantando.

- O Harry não disse. – Lilian começou a caminha te a porta – Te espero aqui fora.

Sete minutos depois Marlene fechou a porta do quarto tão de vagar quanto Lilian havia fechado a do seu.

- Em que o Harry se enfiou dessa vez – Perguntou Lene enquanto entravam pelo elevado privado para a família.

- É a Gina, Harry me fez o fabuloso favor de me acordar as quatro e vinte da manhã, me disse que ela estava com quarenta graus de febre e não sabia o que fazer e que estavam no chalé dela.

- Harry... Gina... Febre – Disse Marlene devagar – Onde é que eu entro nessa historia, a única coisa que eu tenho que fazer é cuidar dos futuros pipolinhos, ainda não existentes, dos dois e só quando ainda estiverem na barriga, diga-se de passagem, depois é com você meu bem. Não sei em que posso ajudar, obstetras costumam ser o terror dos homens que não querem ter filhos, não sei por que o Harry me chamaria.

- Talvez Gina esteja precisando – Disse Lilian saindo do elevador com Lene – Eu não sei – As duas atravessaram o saguão do hotel até o estacionamento do hotel onde entraram no carro de Lilian

- Em quanto tempo chegamos lá? – Perguntou a morena colocando o cinto

- Geralmente em uma hora e meia em dias normais, sem o trânsito uma hora, comigo no volante, com um pouco de sorte quarenta minutos – Disse Lilian dando partida no carro.

- O que eu vu dizer para o Sirius quando ele me ligar? – perguntou Marlene

- O mesmo que eu disse para o Tiago. Liquidação. – Disse enquanto pegava a estrada a toda.

Seriam longos quarenta minutos.

* * *

><p>Gina tremia muito mesmo e Harry estava muito preocupado, a febre havia estacionado em quarenta, mas não era exatamente um motivo para comemoração e ele não a deixaria ali para ir a farmácia comprar um antitérmico, ele a abraçou mais forte porque ela pediu, esperava que ela ficasse bem, sabia que chamar a mãe era um risco, ela era muito amiga da mãe de Gina, afinal era a madrinha da ruiva e o pai de Gina era um dos sócios do hotel e por isso sabia que de uma forma ou de outra, se não tomassem cuidado, Molly saberia e Harry também sabia que Gina o mataria se soubesse que ele havia 'dado um jeito' da sua mãe saber dos problemas do seu 'bebê'.<p>

- Harry – Gina murmurou fracamente – Harry...

- Oi Sonho, quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele desesperado.

- Preciso de um banho frio. – Se agarrando mais a ele.

- Mamãe disse que você está quente demais para um banho frio, calma Sonho – Ele afastou delicadamente os cabelos que grudaram na testa dela e depositou um beijo ali sentindo um frio na espinha ao perceber como estava quente – Mamãe já esta chegando, calma, agüenta firme me amor, ela já ta chegando.

- Você esta falando isso pra você ou para mim? – Ela perguntou.

- Desculpe, estou nervoso. – Ele respondeu em meio a um sorriso.

- Esta tudo bem, estou com sono. – Murmurou fechando os olhos.

- Pode dormir um pouco – Ele a deitou na cama e ficou olhando com ódio para os hematomas em sua barriga, como alguém conseguia bater em um anjo como ela? Era um pecado, Riddle deveria apodrecer no inferno e anda seria pouco para pagar o que ele fazia com ela.

Harry deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou, queria que a doença e a dor que ela estava sentindo passassem para ele, não ligaria em sentir o que ela estava passando, desde que ela ficasse bem e que nada interferisse no bem estar dela.

Quinze minutos depois Harry ouviu um barulho motor na estrada e levantou da cama para olhar a frente do chalé pela janela do quarto, o carro de sua mãe estava estacionando na frente da casa ao lado do carro de Gina, saiu do quarto e desceu até a porta da casa e a abriu, a mãe e a madrinha desceram do carro e sua mãe andou até ele e o abraçou.

- Você não dá noticias e quando resolve dar é uma dessas – ela disse em seu ouvido – Vamos ver como ela estar, porque pediu para que eu trouxesse a Lene? – ela perguntou enquanto entrava na casa e Marlene o abraçava.

- Vão saber - Harry fechou a porta e guiou as duas até o quarto onde estava Gina, ela estava tão encolhida na cama...

Lilian e Lene entraram no quarto e Harry continuou parado na porta, Lene se encaminhou até Gina e colocou a mão na testa dela e disse preocupada:

- Está muito quente.

- Pode ir para a sala Harry querido, abrir um buraco no chão – disse Lilian enquanto fechava a porta.

Lilian olhou para a afilhada encolhida na cama e viu uma marquinha roxa na fresta da camisa dela.

_Não._Pensou Lilian se aproximando dela e levantando a camisa levemente e viu os hematomas.

- O que foi Lilian? – Perguntou Marlene ao ver a cara de assustada da amiga.

- Acho que agora eu entendo o que o Harry queria quando me pediu para te chamar. – Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga – Espero que eu esteja errada.

Marlene se aproximou e entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer.

- Quem fez isso com você meu bem? – Perguntou Lene.

- Meu marido. – Respondeu Gina um pouco amedrontada.

- Meu bem diga pra mim que eu não estou aqui pelo que eu acho que estou. – Perguntou Marlene temendo uma resposta positiva.

Mas a falta de resposta foi suficiente para fazer Marlene tremer.

- Vamos cuidar de você - Disse Lilian – Vamos cuidar de você

* * *

><p>Harry estava seguindo a risca o conselho da madrinha: estava tentando abrir um buraco no chão da sala, pensou que Gina não gostaria muito de saber o que ele estava tentando fazer no chão do seu chalé por isso sentou-se no sofá. Fazia pelo menos uma hora que ela estavam lá dentro e nada, pala primeira vez desde que saiu do seu apartamento naquela manhã ele parou para pensar onde exatamente tinha "amarrado seu burro". Se ele parasse para pensar de um modo normal ele veria que estava prestes a passar quinze dias em um chalé, de boa vontade, com a esposa do seu atual chefe que havia sido espancada e violentada pelo marido. No que isso ia dá? (<strong>N.A**:Em merda né Harry?).

Harry não tinha sido tão burro a ponto de não saber que o sentimento entre ele e Gina nem havia tirado um cochilo, quanto mais desaparecido, os dois ainda se amavam do mesmo jeito que antes, senão mais, Harry sempre sentiu medo do que sentia por ela, era mais forte do que ele podia aguentar e muito, muito mais intenso do que quem estava de fora podia imaginar ver.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de espera Harry ouviu a mãe o chamar, correu até o quarto e entrou Lilian na porta o esperando, ela lhe entregou duas receitas.

- Vá em uma farmácia. – Disse ela com um rosto preocupado que não fez muito bem a Harry, sua mãe raramente se preocupava.

- Como ela esta? – Ele pegou os papeis.

- Vai ficar bem, a febre baixou com o banho, é apenas uma gripe forte, mas não é com ela que eu estou preocupada. Um segundo – A ruiva abriu um pouco a porta do quarto e colocou a cabeça para dentro – Vou com ele até a farmácia – Fechou a porta e foi com ele até o carro. – Ela disse tudo Harry.

- Mãe eu...- Harry não precisava ser um gênio para saber do que a mãe estava falando entrou no carro com a mãe e seguiu para a farmácia.

- Filho eu entendo, mas estou preocupada, com os dois. Quanto tempo mais ela agüenta isso? – Lilian estava preocupada e muito, mas pelo menos dessa vez tinha razão, não se preocupava apenas com Gina, tinha o filho envolvido naquela história toda e ele não pensava quando o assunto era Gina, depois de uns minutos em silêncio ela falou. – Quero que saia do emprego.

- Mãe a Gina precisa de mim, não posso ir agora – Harry protestou.

- Não estou pedindo que a abandone, quero que saia do emprego, são duas coisas diferentes, quero meu filho longe de um louco que arriscou explodir uma casa só para se casar com uma mulher, pode muito bem ajudá-la longe daquele lugar, você sabe que pode. – A ruiva não escondia sua aflição pelo filho, vira e ouvira muito bem o que Tom fizera a Gina, estava com medo pela afilhada, e havia Molly também, se alguma coisa acontecesse a Gina ela não agüentaria. – Harry ele é claramente desequilibrado, e é um louco com poder, dinheiro, você na empresa dele, o quero longe dali ou deserdo você.

- Não me importo com isso e a senhora sabe disso – Ele disse indignado – Não sou mais um bebe mamãe.

- É claro que não é e por isso sabe que estou certa e vai me obedecer - ela disse firme.

- Esta bem – Ele cedeu, ela não iria desistir – Você tem razão

- Eu sei – Ela disse – Acho até que será melhor se você estiver longe, sabia que eu conseguiria conseguir colocar juízo na sua cabeça oca, agora se não se importa vá mais rápido.

Ele olhou para o velocímetro, para mãe e para a estrada, estava a cem por hora, mas lembrou da imagem de Gina encolhida na cama e acelerou, ela precisava dele e Deus sabia o quanto ele precisava dela...

* * *

><p>Hermione abriu os olhos, mas não quis se levantar da cama estava tão quentinha, se aconchegou mais ao corpo de Rony.<p>

- Ummmmm – Ronald tentou acordar, mas estava com muita preguiça para isso.

- Bom dia dorminhoco – Sussurrou Hermione antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Não tão rápido – Ele deitou por cima dela a imobilizando e começou a beijá-la por todo o rosto e pescoço rapidamente depois passou a fazer isso mais devagar, se concentrou no pescoço dela com mordidelas e pequenos cupões e ela deu pequenos gemidos.

Rony partiu para a boca dela a invadindo com sua língua ávida pelo gosto dela e começou a passar as mãos de modo desesperado pelo corpo dela que não conseguia parar quieta então ela desceu os beijos para a barriga nua dela enquanto suas mão massageavam lentamente os seios macios dela e desceu mais os beijos a fazendo tremer em antecipação para as sensações que ele a faria sentir quando finalmente a tocasse em seu sexo.

Mas ele ignorou suas necessidades e não correspondeu as expectativa dela e voltou a beijá-la boca lentamente enquanto abria lentamente as pernas delgadas de Hermione e a penetrava rapidamente a fazendo morder o lábio inferior dele e ele começou a movimentar-se de forma lenta e firme a fazendo subir até as alturas enquanto ele a observava maravilhado com o que causava nela, até que nem mesmo Ele agüentou as sensações que causava nela e nele mesmo e se despejou nela enquanto Hermione se contorcia coma força de seu próprio orgasmo e gritava longamente com o fundo da garganta.

Rony afundou a cabeça no pescoço dela e sorriu ofegante.

* * *

><p>-Ótimo dia – ele disse- Quer tomar um banho comigo?<p>

Hermione sentou-se no sofá depois do café da manhã e pensou no que fazer. Tinha um problema muito grande nas mãos. Helena havia ligado para ela um dia antes para contar sobre o pedido super romântico por telefone de casamento que Draco lhe fizera, mas não dera tempo para Hermione lhe responder, ou pelo menos de lhe dizer o que achava daquela loucura, ela não tinha idéia de que Draco e Helen estavam juntos oficialmente, muito menos de que ele estava divorciado e que estava louco pra colocar o anel no dedo de novo. Era verdade que todo mundo já desconfiava que Draco nunca tivera um casamento monogâmico com Astoria e que o terceiro personagem era obviamente Helen, a verdade era que as garota brincavam dizendo que Draco traia Helen com a esposa e não o contrario afinal o relacionamento com ela durava muito mais tempo do que o casamento oficial, mas daí casar tão rápido?

O problema de Hermione não era que a amiga iria casar em si, mas sim a bomba que a noticia iria ser para a família, não era segredo para ninguém que os mais velhos não iam com a cara de Draco, nem era porque ele era casado nem nada, era problema de família, todos sabiam que os pais de Helena não aprovavam aquilo, ela ficaria triste sim porque os pais não aprovavam, mas aquilo não impediria a garota de casar, Hermione era quem teria que sondar a família e preparar o terreno para a noticia e depois era ela quem teria que tentar acalmar os ânimos de todos quando a bomba explodisse. PROBLEMAS!

- O que se passa nessa cabecinha linda – Rony perguntou enquanto sentava no sofá ao lado dela.

- Coisas, problemas que não são nossos – Ela respondeu enquanto deitava a cabeça no colo dele.

- E de quem são dessa vez? – Ele perguntou fazendo um carinho no cabelo dela.

- Hellen, mas não pergunte quais são porque vai ficar sem resposta. – Ela fechou os olhos satisfeita com o carinho leve.

- Entendo, mas por hora vamos nos concentrar na gente, hoje, esta bem? – Ele falou enquanto a apertava mais contra ele.

- Esta bem – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Gina dormia tranquilamente quando Lilian e Marlene foram embora, Harry colocou a bandeja com comida em uma mesinha no canto do quarto e foi tomar banho, 15 minutos depois Harry saiu do banheiro e encontrou Gina acordada, mas imóvel na cama.<p>

- Oi – Ela falou com a voz rouca pelo sono.

- Oi - Ele respondeu – Trouxe comida pra você – Ele pegou a bandeja na mesa e a deixou na cama perto dela.

- Obrigada – Ela pegou um dos pãezinhos e começou a passar manteiga nele, Gina estava sendo obrigada a ficar na cama esperava que pelo menos Harry fosse fazer companhia a ela. – Você já comeu?

- Não estou com fome – Ele respondeu enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

- Abre a boca e fecha os olhos – Gina sorriu quando ele a obedeceu, se aproximou dele e deu um pequena mordia no lábio inferior dele antes de beijá-lo.

A sensação era a mesma, mas a intensidade era maior, Gina sentia como se o mundo todo tivesse explodindo ao seu redor em milhões de pedacinhos e cada pedacinho entrasse em seus corpos, mas eles não sentiam. Quando o beijo acabou ela perdeu o chão e ele não conseguiu encontrá-lo.

- Você é perfeita sabia? – Ele perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

- Você ou alguém já deve ter comentado isso antes – Gina comeu o pão enquanto Harry continuava beijando e mordendo o pescoço dela, bem pelo menos ela tentou comer, Hary estava a deixando louca e sua garanta irritada a estava matando.

No final de tudo era apenas uma gripe forte agravada pela surra que havia levado no chuveiro dois dias antes, sua garganta estava em chamas. Quanto aos hematomas ela não podia fazer muita coisa, estava tomando analgésicos e passaria pomada para apressar a cicatrização, quanto aos estupros era outra coisa, Marlene se mostrara preocupada depois de examiná-la, mas depois falara com um sorriso que uma pomada também resolveria e que em poucos dias estaria nova em folha. O resultado era basicamente que em base de uma semana já estaria bem de novo.

Harry continuava a beijá-la e voltou para o lóbulo da orelha dela o que fez com que ela começasse a tossir, Harry preocupado parou imediatamente o carinho e tentou acalmá-la. Depois de um tempo ela parou de tossir estava um pouco vermelha e cansada pelo esforço, ele colocou a mão na testa dela, não estava quente. Bom.

- Estou com sono. – Gina disse depois que comeu.

- É o efeito do remédio, mamãe disse que você ficaria sonolenta. Descanse. – Harry levantou da cama, mas Gina o segurou pelo pulso.

- Fica aqui. – Ela pediu fechando os olhos. – Dorme comigo.

- Tuuuuuudo bem. – Harry tirou a bandeja de cima da cama e colocou de volta na mesinha, depois tirou o chinelo e deitou do lado dela que se aconchegou mais nele. – Eu te amo Sonho.

- Ummm- Ela mumrmurou.

Por um momento uma sombra passou pelo pensamento de Harry : Se Gina só estivesse com ele para fugir de Riddle? Se ela não o amasse de verdade? E se apenas quisesse se aproveitar dele?

- Esta com aquela expressão, quase consigo ver as maquinas funcionando ai dentro. – Gina disse sorrindo enquanto acariciava a bochecha dele – Quer dividir amor?

- Vai me matar se eu falar. – Ele disse, afinal seria bobagem compartilhar.

- Porque não tenta o suicídio, você é bom nisso quando quer. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Estava pensando sobre o motivo de você estar aqui comigo. – ele disse sincero, pronto para levar uma bela de uma surra dela.

- Estou aqui porque amo você e porque confio em você, duvida? - Ela perguntou séria.

- Você tem razão – Ele disse a abraçando – não preciso duvidar, sei que é verdade, não sei o que deu em mim. Também amo você.

- Eu sei – Ela o abraçou e fechou os olhos – Confio em você.

Harry ficou observando Gina por um tempo e se perguntou porque fora tão idiota a ponto de realmente acreditar que Gina estava mentindo para ele, ela não era esse tipo de pessoa, não era tão baixa e ela nunca mentira para Harry sobre algo serio, apenas mentirinhas para fazer surpresas para ele ou para tira-los de encrencas, para isso era boa, mas seriamente nunca mentira para ele, não seria a primeira vez agora.

A abraçou forte e também dormiu.

* * *

><p>- Bom dia – Draco disse quando percebeu os olhos grande de Helen o observando quando ele acordou.<p>

- Bom dia, vamos levantando. – ela saiu do quarto e Draco percebeu que ela não estava mais de camisola, já estava vestida e pronta para sair de casa.

Levantou da cama e sentiu o aroma do café fresco invadir suas narinas. Tomou um banho rápido se vestiu e foi para a cozinha onde Helena acabava de fechar a geladeira.

- Bom dia dorminhoco, o café está pronto. – Hellen disse antes de dar um beijo rápido nele.

- E quanto ao acordo de passar os finais de semana na cama? – Ele sentou em uma cadeira preguiçosamente e sorriu quando ela sentou em seu colo.

- Nós vamos, mas coma primeiro. – Ela pegou uma fatia de pão e colocou perto da boca dele.

Ele deu uma mordida sentindo a felicidade o invadir. Era bom estar com ela, não lembrava da ultima vez que tinha sentindo tal felicidade, era bom estar com ela e ser dela, sempre gostava de ter o controle sobre uma relação não gostava de que outra pessoa decidisse ao menos o que ele tomaria no café da manhã, quanto mais que dessem comida na sua boca, mas ele não ligava que _ela_ fizesse aquilo. Ela era sua dona e ele era o dono dela, não Ra uma relação em que um mandava no outro, os dois sabiam que não precisavam perguntar ao outro, se conheciam e aquilo seria o suficiente, para os dois.

- Vou precisar de energia? – Ele perguntou malicioso antes de morder o pescoço dela

- Quem sabe? – Ela falou se levantando – Vou na padaria volto em uma 15 minutos ,OK?

- OK – Ela deu um selinho nele e depois saiu porta afora.

Draco acabou o café da manhã e ficou parado na cadeira por um tempo, parou para pensar pela primeira vez desde que fora definitivamente para o apartamento dela ou seria deles? Bem ele ainda não sabia, Hellen falava que queria casar tão cedo, mas aceitara o pedido de casamento o que já era um bom começo. Gostaria muito que ela se casasse com ele, mas nem ele sabia se estava pronto para casar de novo, passara cinco anos casado e nesses cinco anos fora e voltara com Hellen por quase quatro anos, sem contar os anos que passaram antes dele se casar estava a mais tempo com Helena do que com qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida. Já estava na hora de finalmente assumirem alguma coisa seria, pelo menos um noivado longo.

Mas ele não esperava que as coisas fossem ser iguais no apartamento dela fosse como ser na casa antiga dele, por isso resolveu colaborar com ela e começou a lavar e guardar os pratos.

Bem que ele tinha que mudar afinal, mas precisava de uma razão boa e conseguiria, Helena, a felicidade dele e acima de tudo a felicidade dela.

Ela valeria qualquer esforço que ele faria.

Helena entrou no apartamento segurando a sacola com fruta e fez uma careta ao pensar que ainda teria que lavar os pratos, quando tudo o que queria era tirar a calça jeans e pular na cama com Draco.

Quando entrou na cozinha quase caiu para traz, estava limpa. Draco ou algum fantasma que morava na casa havia lavado todos os pratos e os guardado, quase chorou de alivio enquanto guardava as fruta depois correu para o quarto onde Draco estava deitado na cama.

- Foi você ou um fantasminha que lavaram os pratos. – Ela perguntou enquanto tirava a calça apertada.

- Um fantasma que anda pelo seu apartamento. – Ele ligou a TV enquanto ela pulava na cama.

Ele a beijou enquanto soltava ela soltava o cabelo dela, ele rolou por cima dela massageando a língua dela com a dele.

- Por que ligou a TV? – ela perguntou divertida.

- Vamos assisti-la – Ele se aprumou na cama e recostou a cabeça dela no peito.

- Obrigada – Ela falou baixinho enquanto o abraçava pela cintura.

- O fantasma disse que tudo bem. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Você é um fofo sabia? – Ela perguntou.

- É. Eu sei.

* * *

><p>- Se continuarmos na cama as aranhas vão tecer teias sobre nós. – Gina falou para Harry quando acordou.<p>

- É eu sei, não me parece uma idéia muito legal. – Harry respondeu sentindo na cama. – Mas você precisa descansar.

- E você poderia ser uma babá – Ela respondeu irritada.

Harry não respondeu, sabia que seria difícil, mas teria que cuidar dela.

* * *

><p>Uma Semana Depois...<p>

A ruiva acordou sentindo uma imensa felicidade a invadindo, não sentia dores, levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar Harry e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e constatou feliz ao olhar no espelho que as olheiras haviam sumido e ela estava corada, levantou a camisa do pijama e viu que os hematomas estavam amarelados e já não doíam mais, agora só faltava Harry sacar de uma vez por todas que ela não era de vidro, não iria quebrar se ele a tocasse, e que ela estava ardendo para ser tocada. E o convenceria disso hoje, agora mais precisamente.

Penteou os cabelos que estavam uma bagunça e saiu do banheiro pronta para a 'batalha'.

Ele ainda estava dormindo então ela sentou na cama e ficou observando Harry dormir, ele parecia uma criança, descansado, doce e inocente, ela tinha que admitir que não queria que ele fosse inocente com ela quando estivesse acordado, parecia que o mundo não podia atingi-lo, que tudo o que os incomodavam não existia, que Riddle não existia. Era como um herói descansando depois de uma grande guerra.

Mas não era verdade, o mundo queria destruí-los e ela sabia que Harry sempre carregava o mundo e os problemas de todos ou seu redor na costas, arrancando dela assim a responsabilidade que lhe era devida, sabia que seriam atingidos, que todos faziam tudo para arrancar a felicidade deles.

Se aproximou dele e colocou seu plano em pratica.

Ela sentou nos quadris dele e começou a beijar o pescoço dele depois começou a acariciá-lo por baixo da camisa.

Harry despertou lentamente, sentindo as caricias já familiares para ele, Gina sabia como acordá-lo. A primeira vez que sentira aquilo fora a muito tempo,não que ele tivesse esquecido do dia. Ele jamais esqueceria...

'FLASHBACK

_Harry __acordou __sentindo __um __carinho __gostoso __no __pescoço __depois __no __tórax, __mãos __pequenas __e __delicadas __que __logo __foram __substituídas __por __uma __boca __afoita __em __seu __pescoço, __com __seus __beijos __quentes __e __molhados, __ele __estava __excitado, __abriu __os __olhos __apenas __para __constatar __que __não __era __um __sonho, __havia __uma __ruiva __miúda __o __assediando __com __seus __carinhos __nem __um __pouco __inocentes._

_Gina estava impossível de se conviver, não que aquilo fosse uma coisa muito ruim afinal ele era um homem e homem com muitos, muitos hormônios ativos e fervendo, 16 anos ora, quem poderia culpá-lo? _

_O problema era que Gina só tinha 14 anos, embora teimasse com todos que seu aniversário de quinze seria em três semanas, para todos ela tinha apenas 14. Mas ela não parecia muito disposta a esperar. _

_Há uma semana ela começara a atacar Harry de surpresa, eram provocações das mais insuportáveis para um homem, abraços apertados e provocantes em que ele tinha que afastar os quadris do dela para que ela não percebesse o que estava fazendo com ele, roupas provocantes, embora ninguém mais tivesse notado as saias dela haviam perdido dois dedos, a blusas que não causavam nenhum dano a sua sanidade mental haviam sumido do seu guarda-roupa, e os vestidinhos? Era bem verdade que eles não tinha nada demais para ninguém , a não ser é claro se eles não levantassem toda vez que ele se abaixava na frente dele, era impressão dele ou de repente as coisas haviam começado a cair com muito mais freqüência quando eles estavam sozinhos? Mas se tinha algo que estava superando todos os limites eram os carinhos por debaixo da mesa junto com aqueles sorrisos que o faziam babar. Doooor Senhooor, o que ele fizera para merecer tudo aquilo?_

_Ele a afastou bruscamente e sentou na cama._

_- Você esta impossível sabia? – Ele perguntou de costas para ela._

_- Não acho, você não me lava a serio Harry, nunca me levou. – Ela falou provocante, ele sentiu ela se aproximando por traz – Quer que eu lhe deixe em paz?_

_- É eu quero. – Ele continuou paradinho, quem sabe ela não ia embora sem 'revistá-lo' antes?_

_- Me da um beijo – Ela disse apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele._

_- Você esta louca – ele disse sem se mexer, se ela insistisse mais um pouquinho ele aceitava e nem era porque ela ia deixar ele em paz._

_- Então eu vou continuar te provocando – Ela saiu da cama rapidamente._

_NÃO! Ele iria explodir se ela continuasse com aquilo._

_- Ta bem! – Ele disse antes de dar um suspiro derrotado – Um beijo e você me deixa em paz, certo?_

_- Nunca mais encosto em você – Ela respondeu enquanto sentava no colo dele e se segurava o abraçando pelo pescoço, maldade Gina, pura maldade. – A não ser é claro que você queira. – Ela deu aquele sorrisinho malicioso enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, deixando ele maluco, ela não precisava encostar nele._

_- Nunca mais? – Ele perguntou desconfiado tentado a abraçá-la em seu colo._

_- Umhum, nunca mais – Ela deu aquele maldito sorriso de novo._

_- Tuuuuuuudo bem então – Ele disse. – Seja rápida._

_- Isso não estava no acordo – ela disse maliciosamente._

_- Gina... – Ele gemeu irritado._

_- Quieto – Ela disse sorrindo._

_Seria só um selinho afinal, não é?_

_Gina deu um beijinho no canto dos lábios dele e depois começou a fazer pequenas sucções que o deixaram maluco e só depois ela investiu realmente, pedindo passagem, Harry já decidira a muito tempo que resistir não era o melhor caminho com a ruiva, ele deu a passagem de bom grado, seria só mais um beijo como todos os outros que já dera, mas não foi, foi novo, macio,ele perdeu tudo naquela língua deliciosa e os dentes que mordiscaram seus lábios depois lhe deram tudo de volta, nada que ele pensasse poderia ser comparado aquilo, era tão...tão...tão...Gina._

_Quando o beijo acabou e ela foi embora do quarto imediatamente, ele pensou que tinha cometido a maior burrada da vida dele, ela estava indo embora,_

_ele tinha deixado._

_Gina cumpriu sua promessa e deixou Harry em paz, mas continuou a olhá-lo de longe. E nisso passou-se um mês, agora era ele quem a queria, aquilo não fora um beijo, foi uma algema, ele estava preso a ela e só aquela pequena bruxinha tinha a chave._

_Ele tentou, ele realmente tentou, mas não conseguiu esquecê-la._

_Naquele dia ela estava radiante, mais bonita, graciosa e delicada do que nunca, ele não resistiu precisava beijá-la._

_Levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado no saguão do hotel e caminhou até ela que estava conversando com Colin, um dos estagiários do hotel, o perfume dela naquele dia estava divino, ela havia tomado banho com ele?_

_Não foi delicado, nem disse um oi ao Colin, simplesmente a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou para o primeiro elevador que encontrou no andar, havia muita gente naquele lugar para o que ela queria fazer com ela._

_Quando chegaram a cobertura, o andar onde ficavam os quartos da família, eles estavam sozinhos, Gina tentara se soltar e ficara resmungando algo sobre ele ser grosso e mal-educado, mas agora estava calada e muito, muitíssimo puta com o Potter. Ele não se importava, afinal a culpa de tudo isso era puramente dela._

_Saíram do elevador e ele a arrastou para o seu quarto, assim que fechou a porta do quarto ele a prensou com seu corpo contra a parede._

_Gina olhou para Harry um pouco confusa, o que dera nele? Aquilo no olhar dele era...desejo? Não, definitivamente não._

_- Muito bem bruxinha, você conseguiu – Harry beijou o pescoço dela e Gina agradeceu por ele a estar segurando ou teria virado caído no chão._

_- O que? – Ela perguntou confusa, será que já haviam dito a ele que fazer aquilo com ela era maldade?_

_- O seu feitiço funcionou sabia? – Ele parou de beijá-la para sentir melhor o perfume dela._

_- Feitiço?_

_- Aquilo não foi um beijo e você sabe. – Ele a olhou no olhos, só um pouquinho mais e a beijaria. – Bruxa._

_Gina deu um pequeno sorriso antes de Harry a beijar, ele investiu sua língua fundo e gostoso na boca da ruiva e apertou contra si pela cintura fina dela que o abraçou pelo pescoço enquanto brincava com sua língua de forma sensual e sentia um arrepio lhe subir medula espinha acima, Harry simplesmente esqueceu que alguém poderia entrar em seu quarto a qualquer momento e estragar a festa dos dois, que ela tinha seis irmãos, homens, mais velhos que o castrariam com uma tesoura enferrujada se imaginassem o que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Gina sentiu o chão sair de seus pés e o ar faltar e se afastou dele sorridente._

_- É, parece que eu realmente fiz o serviço direitinho, né? – Ela perguntou dando aquele maldito sorriso de novo e deitando na cama dele._

_- Muito bem por sinal – Ele sentou na cama ao lado dela e ficou olhando para ruiva com os lábios vermelhos – Estou apaixonado por você. _

_O sorriso dela se alargou e ela sentou na cama._

_- Amo você sabia, desde sempre, mas você Harry é um imbecil – Ela continuou falando alguma coisa sobre ele nunca ter reparado nela, parara de ouvir o que ela dizia no 'amo você', era um sentimento recíproco afinal._

_Ele a interrompeu com um beijo brusco que fez com que ela sorrisse antes de corresponder decentemente ao beijo._

_Passaram a tarde toda no quarto dele namorando, nada muito inocente, mas ele a respeitou e a deixou escapar virgem do quarto, mas os dois sabiam que não seria por muito tempo, antes de sair do quarto para jantarem ele a pediu em namoro decentemente e ela apenas deu aquele maravilhoso sorriso mordendo o lábio ao mesmo tempo._

_FLASHBACK'_

Sorriso esse que a ruiva exibia agora para um Harry que havia despertado totalmente e percebia as intenções da mulher que estava em cima dele.

Ele estava pirando de desejo pela ruiva, mas tinha muito medo de machucá-la se tocasse nela agora.

- Você esta bem? – Ele perguntou – Me parece um pouco cedo para isso Sonho. Não quero te machucar. – Ele se afastou dela.

- Harry você não me quer é isso? – Ela perguntou com lagrimas no olhos enquanto se levantava da cama, as vezes ele precisava de uma pequena encanação para fazer alguma coisa.

- Não quero machucá-la Sonho – ele a segurou pelo pulso antes que ela se afastasse demais da cama.

- Você não me machucaria nem se atirasse na minha cabeça Harry, eu vou enlouquecer se você não me fizer sua logo e sei que o mesmo acontece com você – Ela disse sentando na cama ao lado dele – Estou bem.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou sentando na cama.

- Mesmo – Ela disse.

- Então vem cá – Ele a apertou delicadamente contra si enquanto a beijava com todo aquele desejo contido.

Era hora de apaziguar todo aquele fogo que queimava dentro dos dois, ou melhor era hora de aumentar o fogo dos dois...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Não matem nem xiguem a pobre autora pela demora, tmabém sou leitora e entendo vocês, mas tive alguns problemas e sem contar que além de preferir a caneta eu odeio digitar quando tudo já esta escrito, sem contar que se eu for apenas digitar a fanfic fica sem tanta graça, desculpe, mas agora que eu tô de ferias, YUPYYYY, prometo que tudo sai mais rápido.<strong>_

_**Muito obrigada por todo mundo que vem lendo Destino, aos que a colocaram nos favoritos e é claro aqueles que me deixaram reviews, CAMPANHA DE NATAL: FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ POSTEM REVIEWS. **_

_**E TIA HEVA VC JÁ LEU SINTASSE SATISFEITA AGORA.**_

_**Postando mais fanfics.**_

_**Bjs e Obrigada,**_

_**MALLU LIMA LYNX.**_


	6. Chapter 6

[...] - Então vem cá - Ele a puxou para cima dele antes de rolar por cima de seu corpo enquanto a beijava.

Harry escorregou a mão por debaixo da blusa do pijama dela e depois passou a beijá-la no pescoço, adorava beijá-la a li, ela se derretia em seus braços e não escondia isso dele, os dois viviam explodindo em sentimentos quando estavam juntos, sempre tudo a flor da pele, quando se tratava dos dois os outros e todo o resto ficavam longe, tal explosão de sentimento veio com um pouco menos de força do que ele esperava para o momento, ela aceitou seu beijo, mas estava contida de certa forma, mesmo estando completamente entregue a ele e ao momento, mas Harry corrigiria isso depois, no momento ele apenas sentia e não se importava com isso.

Gina estava maravilhada, ele estava finalmente cedendo, então ela não conseguia entender porque diabos ela não se abria totalmente, ela o beijou com mais intensidade, tentando encontrar no gosto dele alguma resposta para tudo aquilo que se passava em seu intimo, mas não encontrou e decidiu que preocuparia mais tarde, agora ela só queria ter certeza que não era um sonho, mas e se fosse? Quem se importava? Ela pelo menos não. A _vida _com Harry era um sonho, sempre fora, um sonho lindo e maravilhoso. Ela o segurou entre as perna com medo de que ele fosse embora, mas ele não foi e nem iria.

Devagar ele retirou a blusa dela e depois a própria, beijou com cuidado os machucados em seu tronco que agora já começavam a assumir uma coloração amarelada que indicava a cura , ela apenas gemeu. Ele parou de beijá-la e olhou para ela, havia a machucado?

- Doeu - Perguntou preocupado.

- Não - Respondeu tensa, isso era lá hora de se parar Harry?

Ela o puxou para cima dela novamente e ele voltou a beijar os seus lábios, levantou seu corpo e desatacou o fecho de seu eterno inimigo mortal, o sutian dela, jamais entediaria porque aquela mulher dormia com aquilo, particularmente ele achava que 'dificultava o acesso', mas aprendera rápido a driblá-lo, quando o retirou o jogou o mais longe possível e começou a beijar os seios macios e fartos dela, sugou os bicos rosados e intumescidos a levando ao delírio, Gina não era silenciosa, nunca fora, gemidos e gritos sempre foram ouvidos, daquela vez estavam mais baixos que o costume. Depois de se deliciar com os seios dela ele começou a descer perigosamente para baixo, se estivessem em uma situação normal ele a torturaria mais um pouco, mas faziam seis anos que ele não a tocava, ele estava sentido que lá não estava totalmente lá e a ultima semana tinha sido muito, muito difícil para ele por isso arrancou dela o short e a calcinha dela de uma vez e começou a beijá-la em sua intimidade que estava quente e pronta para ele, a língua de Harry fazia círculos fazendo com que Gina desse pequenos gritinhos que o enchiam de satisfação, quando seus gritos se tornaram um gemido longo e alto que ele amava ouvir ele parou tudo, ela chegar ao ápice.

Ele não deu tempo para ela se recupera do primeiro orgasmo em muito tempo, tirou o restante das próprias roupas, afastou delicadamente as pernas dela e começou a entrar devagar em seu sexo quente e macio, ele estava com medo de machucá-la mais, mas Gina não estava disposta a esperar, o abraçou com as pernas e investiu seu quadril contra o dele fazendo com que ele entrasse de uma vez dentro de seu corpo, gritou curtamente com o contato, como era bom...

Harry se inclinou para frente e voltou a beijá-la pouco antes de iniciar os movimentos que começaram lentos, mas geraram uma pequena 'perda de controle' e se tornaram frenéticos, ele a excitou ao extremo não se importando se faltava alguma coisa, ela apertou com força seu ombro entre os dedos finos, Gina estava alcançando o céu novamente, ele parou o contato com os lábios dela e aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos e os dois alcançaram juntos o orgasmo.

E então ela sentiu algo forte, algo extremamente bom, prazeroso, algo como amor...

.

- Eu amo você - Gina disse em seu ouvido, estava feliz, sentindo-o ainda dentro dela, começou a fazer um carinho no cabelo dele.

- Eu também amo você sonho - Harry a abraçou e beijou o pescoço suado da ruiva.

- Estou cansada - Ela disse quando beijou alguma parte do rosto dele que pôde alcançar.

- Também - Ele deu um risinho e uma pequena mordida no pescoço dela - Você sabe exatamente como me deixar cansado.

- Você sabe por que. - Ela disse enquanto desenhava círculos com as pontas dos dedos nas costas dele.

- Não por quê? - Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la

- Pratica meu bem - Gina respondeu sorrindo e ganhado um beijo como resposta.

Harry acordou e procurou Gina na cama com o braço, mas ela não estava lá, olhou para o relógio, eram oito e quinze da manhã, onde ela estava? Harry sentou na cama e procurou sua boxer preta pelo quarto e a vestiu quando a achou, saiu do quarto feliz procurando a ruiva pela casa.

- Sonho? - Ele a chamou pela casa.

- Cozinha - Harry ouviu Gina gritando do cômodo.

O moreno foi até ela, a ruiva estava vestindo apenas a calcinha e um sutian e estava de costas para entrada da cozinha em frente a um dos balcões arrumando alguma coisa em uma bandeja, Harry a abraçou por traz e mordeu levemente o ombro exposto dela.

- Bom dia - Ele disse feliz.

- Bom da meu doce, ia levar para a gente na cama - Ela falou enquanto colocava o café preto que estava exalando seu aroma delicioso por toda casa em uma xícara bem grande.

- Você não devia nem levantar da cama - Harry foi beijando o pescoço dela devagar - Precisa descansar.

- Um hum, você não falou isso ontem a noite - Ela respondeu sorrindo enquanto se virava de frente para ele e o abraçava pelo pescoço - então vamos para cama, afinal você precisa cuidar de mim certo?

- Certíssima, pode subir que eu levo a bandeja, tudo bem? - ele perguntou com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele.

- tuuuuuudo bem. - Gina deu um selinho nele antes de subir correndo para o quarto e se jogar na cama.

Harry entrou no quarto com a bandeja logo depois e a colocou em cima da cama, Gina pegou um dos sanduíches que havia feito e deu uma mordida.

- Posso pedir um favor? - Ela perguntou depois de comer seu sanduíche.

- Claro - Ele deu um gole no café.

- Pode tentar descobrir se tem um GPS no meu carro? - Ela perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Por que acha que tem? - Ele colocou a xícara na bandeja novamente.

- Ele nunca me deixaria sair da vista dele por quinze dias sem ter a menor noção do que eu estou fazendo. Seria loucura para alguém que me parece ser tão paranóico quanto ele. - Harry a entendia, só não sabia se o desejo homicida dela aumentava junto com o dele também.

- Posso descobrir se tem, mas não acho que desativar seja seguro. - ele disse.

- Nem quero, quero que ele pense que tem algum controle sobre mim, apenas para deixá-lo mais calmo, tenho medo do que possa acontecer comigo ou com os outros se ele ficar com raiva de mim.

- É compreensível, mas esqueça dele por um tempo, vou seguir o conselho barra ordem da minha mãe e sair de lá, mas vou estar sempre por perto, me chame se precisar, não evite está bem? - Harry afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela do rosto.

- Sempre bancando o super-herói - Gina sorriu para ele.

- Faço o que posso - ele deu outro gole no café.

- Mas é meu, só meu, exclusivo. - Ela disse risonha.

- Apenas seu. - A felicidade na casa era imensa, era uma pena saber que seria deturpada, mas os dois ainda não queriam ter consciência disso ainda e por enquanto só pensavam no quanto era bom estarem juntos.

Mais tarde depois que toda a euforia do amor dos dois deu uma pequena pausa Harry fez o que Gina pedira e voltava com noticias que não podiam ser consideradas novidades, havia realmente um GPS no carro, retirá-lo seria um erro, mas era terrível saber que Riddle sabia onde estavam, que poderiam ser encontrados quando o marido dela quisesse, esperava que ele não se preocupasse com esposa o suficiente para fazer uma visitinha surpresa.

- Está começando a sair fumaça dai de dentro Harry - Gina falou enquanto o abraçava na sacada do quarto dos dois - Um beijo pelos seu pensamentos.

- Achei o GPS, Gina isso é uma loucura, ele pode nos encontrar , bater aqui a qualquer momento e como você fica? Não imagino que ele faria com você se descobrisse que o esta traindo.

- Não estou traindo ele Harry, estava traindo você estando com ele, mesmo que não voluntariamente eu sei - ela disse decidida.

- É, acho que você não quer mesmo conversar sobre ele. -Harry estava apenas um tantinho irritado com tom.

- Não quero lembrar dele agora, não até ter que voltar para meu inferno particular - disse sorrindo tristemente.

- Muito menos eu. Agora, meu pagamento - Ele disse antes de beijá-la.

Era certo que os dois estava trancando suas emoções negativas, problema e o mundo exterior em uma caixa de pandora, sabiam muito bem o que os esperavam quando a abrissem, mas tinham que ser felizes, mesmo que só por algum tempo.

Ele soltou o cabelo dela e a levou para dentro do quarto com as mãos afogadas na massa ruiva dos cabelos dela e voltou a beijá-la delicadamente.

- Queria que o mundo acabasse agora - Ela sussurrou enquanto ele deitava na cama com ela.

- Vamos da o nosso jeito nisso. - Harry disse aquilo enquanto a penetrava com um dedo, é ele havia conseguido que o mundo dela acabasse e se reconstruísse em questão de segundos e repetidas vezes por toda a noite a única coisa que importava era o quanto de prazer e amor que os dois podiam transpassar um para o outro.

Mariah estava deitada em um apartamento alugado pequeno em Bucareste*, adorava viajar, mas achava que estava na hora de voltar para casa. Sentia falta da comida de Molly, do abraço da mãe, do colo do pai e de encher o saco do irmão mais velho, Harry podia ser um pé no saco de vez em quando, ou melhor na maior parte do tempo, tudo culpa da sua mania de proteção exagerada, mas ainda assim era seu irmão e ela sabia que podia contar com ele, principalmente quando algum imbecil se metia besta pro lado dela, mas não era deles que ela sentia mais falta e sim de Dino, era complicado, não era exatamente um relacionamento, alias ela nem sabia o que era, não fazia a mínima ideia do que os dois tinham, se encontravam quando dava saudade ou carência, gostavam um do outro, dormiam juntos de vez em quando, quando ela estava na sua casa, mas queria saber o que fazer de verdade com os dois. Gostava muito dele, achava que o amava até, mas não sabia realmente o que fazer, ela namorava co outros caras de vez em quando e acreditava que ele também tinha outros relacionamento, oficiais pelo menos, mas sempre acabavam voltando para o outro, sua mãe gostava de comparar a sua relação com a de Sirius e Marlene, ela só ria, mas sabia que era verdade, só que Sirius e Marlene estavam casados, felizes e com uma filha, ela nem sabia se era isso que queria para ela e ele, muito menos se era o que ele queria. Na verdade ela sabia que queria muito, muito mais do que tinha, queria uma família com ele talvez, mas tinha que admitir que tinha medo. ela só não sabia como fazer isso.

Talvez devesse ligar para ele, avisar que estava chegando.

Não, era besteira...

Mas qual o problema de um telefonema?

Ele não atenderia, ela fingiria que não tinha ligado e pronto.

Mas e se ele atendesse?

O que ela falaria?

Foda-se ia ligar do mesmo jeito, falaria que estava chegando, era verdade afinal, estava cansada de chegar de surpresa e ter que entrar na agenda dele entre alguns compromissos mais importantes que ele tinha agendado antes.

Pegou o celular e discou.

Um toque...

Dois...

Três...

Quatro...

Cinco toques...

- Alô - O coração dela acelerou quando ouviu a voz dele.

- Oi, sou eu - Estava insegura, normal.

- Oi, como vai? Onde você tá? Quando volta? - Com o pequeno bombardeio de perguntas dele ela pode respirar um pouco.

- Eu estou bem , estou em Bucareste e já estou voltando.

- Serio?Quando chega?

- Se eu conseguir um voo em dois dias.

- Verdade?

- É - Mentira, mas não iria desanimá-lo, ele parecia tão feliz com a ideia da volta dela que ela se sentiu culpada em revelar a verdade, _talvez_, se desse muuuuuita sorte é que conseguiria o voo, as chances eram muitos remotas.

- Então, vamos poder nos ver?

- Claro, eu adoraria- ele queria vê-la? Mesmo?

- Me avise quando chegar, eu vou pegar você no hotel- Ele is no hotel? Mesmo/ serio?

- tem certeza? - Perguntou insegura, tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Umhumm, agora tenho que desligar agora, a gente se vê, me liga ta? - mesmo estranhado a ideia dele ir pegá-la no hotel tinha que admitir que estava feliz com a novidade e curiosa queria saber e muito o que ele pretendia com aquilo.

- Tudo bem então, até mais.

- Até - ele desligou e ela ficou sem saber o que ele estava tramando, por que queria pegá-la no hotel? Ele odiava ir ao hotel. Dizia que parecia que os dois estavam tendo algo que eles na verdade não tinham, mas quem era ela para dizer que era complicado entender a s pessoas, principalmente Dino?

- Acorda, vamos dorminhoco. - Gina beijou a testa de Harry e sentou-se na barriga dele.

- Ai Gina - Harry sentou e a colocou sentada devidamente no sue colo. - Você é doida sabia?

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim - ela disse brincalhona - Vista-se e vamos, estamos indo para cachoeira.

- Vamos sair daqui? - Ele fez um biquinho e olhou o relógio - São seis e meia Sonho, me deixa na cama.

- Vamos logooo - Ela levantou da cama e Harry percebeu que ela já estava vestida com o maio preto. - Não quero pegar muito sol durante a caminhada, vá se arrumar - Ela saiu do quarto sem esperar resposta dele.

Harry se jogou na cama novamente apenas para se levantar novamente.

- Mulheres, sempre mandando na gente - Ele murmurou enquanto entrava no banheiro.

De algum ponto no andar inferior Gina gritou que eles sairiam em Dez minutos.

Dez minutos depois Harry estava seguindo montanha acima carregando uma caixa térmica, nada leve, diga-se de passagem, uma mochila de acampamento, uma barraca e as chaves de casa, Gina estava a sua frente, o sol batendo no seu cabelo e Harry estava quase babando com a visão, será que ela podia parar de mexer os quadris daquele jeito? Não era legal para o juízo dele, ela não percebia aquilo? Ou será que percebia e fazia de propósito.

- Vamos Harry, foi você quem não me deixou carregar nada, agora não seja tão lerdo. - Gina parou de andar e esperou Harry chegar até ela - Quer ajuda? - ela riu quando ele confirmou com a cabeça - então vou ajudar você - Gina pegou a chave da casa da mão dele e voltou a andar sorrindo.

- Obrigada por sua grande ajuda sonho - Harry voltou a andar e quase beijou o chão quando finalmente chegaram na cachoeira.

Gina já estava sentada na margem do lago formado abaixo da cachoeira, logo que ele chegou ela mergulhou, Harry jogou as coisas no chão e se deitou, só conseguia ouvir o barulho da cachoeira e os risos dela enquanto ela tirava as coisas da mochila e armava a barraca.

- Precisa entrar na água, esta deliciosa Harry.

- Talvez eu faça isso quando conseguir respirar novamente - Harry fechou os olhos.

Gina terminou de montar a barraca, arrumou as coisa, vestiu um vestido branco e sentou do lado dele e ficou o olhando enquanto o sol batia sem dó nas costas dele, o tempo havia feito bem para ele,os resultados eram visíveis,ele não era tão musculoso a ponto de parecia alguém viciado em exercícios, mas era de ser ver que passava algum bom tempo na academia e era muito suficiente para fazer uma mulher olhar duas vezes e querer ver o que tinha debaixo do terno bem comportado de gerente de hotel, mas além de ver elas também queriam tocar e isso Gina não iria deixar de jeito nenhum.

- Vai torrar - Ela disse sorrindo.

- E você deixa? - Ele olhou para ela sorrindo,

- Não, não quero saber e ninguém com isolação aqui, levante-se e vá mergulhar a água esta ótima.

Ele gemeu, era o som de alguém que não quer tentando despertar de um sono muito profundo e ela riu.

- Vamos preguiçoso, se você entrar eu te faço companhia.

Harry levantou prontamente e tirou a regata branca que estava usando enquanto caminhava até o rio, parou na borda e tirou o calção, Gina achou que fosse dissolver e só por segurança deixou que ele mergulhasse antes de tirar o vestidinho e levantar, ele tinha que saber que não podia ficar com aquela sunga perto dela, se bem que o maior risco não era a sunga pensou Gina enquanto mergulhava, era o que ela faria quando tirasse a sunga dele.

Harry a abraçou dentro do rio e ela sorriu, porque o mundo lá fora não acabava? Ou eles forem um universo paralelo? Longe de tudo, pensar nisso a deixava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo ela se sentia triste por saber que todo aquele sonho era um sonho e que jamais aconteceria.

- No que esta pensando Sonho? - Harry beijou o pescoço da ruiva delicadamente.

- Em nada especial, só quero que isso acabe logo, mas não sei como me livrar dele, podemos fugir, mas e minha família como fica? Não quero ser responsável por algo que aconteça a eles.

- Você esta certa, não quero que ninguém se machuque apenas pela nossa felicidade, seria muito egoísmo de nossa parte, certo? - Ele também estava preocupado, a ruiva podia perceber pelo modo como ela a segurava com medo de que alguém pudesse raptá-la de alguma maneira, qualquer que fosse pra qualquer propósito.

- Certo temos que pensar nas pessoas que amamos, mas gostaria de poder sair desta confusão. - Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Lembra da primeira vez que viemos aqui? - Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- É eu lembro. - Como ela poderia esquecer?

- Foi tão bom... - Harry sussurrou malicioso para ela.

- Harry - Gina bateu na mão dele que escorregava cada vez mais pra baixo. - você é um pervertido sabia?

- Até parece que você não gosta quando sou um pervertido. - Ele disse antes de morder o ponto fraco dela no pescoço dela.

Gina sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem.

- Harry - ela chamou enquanto ele continuava a exploração com beijos e mordidas no pescoço e ombro dela.

- Hummm...

- Pare. - Ela disse, mas nada nela confirmava sua "ordem' parar, as mãos dele não paravam quietas, subiam e desciam nas costas dela, cada vez que subiam desciam mais até que parou uma mão sobre a nuca e a outra sobre a base da coluna dela e então a beijou, bem devagar, ele não tinha pressa, eles não tinham pressa, ainda havia alguns dias para que ficasse juntos e eles tinham que aproveitar o momento, não sabiam se teriam outra oportunidade e se teriam quando seria.

Se separaram devagar com medo de que fossem se fossem muito depressa percebessem que era um sonho bom, mas um sonho. A ruiva olhou para ele de forma intensa e os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, ninguém conseguia quebrar o contato.

- Diz pra mim que não é um sonho. - ela pediu.

- Não é. Diz pra _mim_ que não é um sonho. - ele repetiu e ela sorriu.

- Não é. - Gina voltou a beijá-lo devagar e depois se afastou dele.

- Volta aqui. - Ele resmungou dengoso enquanto ela se afastava.

- Vem me pegar. - ela disse sorrindo enquanto mergulhava seguia para debaixo da cachoeira.

Harry deu um meio sorriso e mergulhou atrás dela seria uma tarde divertida...

Gina deitou nos lençóis que eles haviam colocado dentro da barraca para deixá-la mais confortável e servir como colchão e se cobriu, Harry ainda estava lá fora, arrumando a bagunça e apagando a fogueira, mas não demoraria muito para que fosse lhe fazer companhia, afinal eles passaram o dia todo brincando e descansando, mas o que era pra ser um dia relaxante acabou carregado de tensão sexual, Gina e Harry haviam passado o dia provocando um ao outro, mas sem consumar necessariamente o ato, ela resolvera que isso apenas aconteceria à noite e ele não pode fazer nada além de concordar com as palavras dela, mas a ruiva não facilitaria, virou de lado, apagou a lanterna e fechou os olhos, então fingiu que dormia.

Quando Harry entrou na barraca alguns minutos depois, _ela estava dormido._ Harry se sentiu frustrado, passara o dia todo esperando a noite, para poder tê-la em seus braços, amá-la, sentir-se inteiro, mas agora teria que dar um mergulho no lago frio para se acalmar, mas ele não estava afim de morrer por hipotermia então preferiu simplesmente se acalmar e se deitar ao lado dela, ele a abraçou, ela estava tão macia, morna, estava cheirando a rosas, não era o perfume que ela usava e ele não sabia por que ela estava usando aquele, mas não importava. Ele realmente tentou, mesmo, de verdade, não beijar o pescoço dela, mas ele não resistiu, aquele pescoço estava gritando por ele, havia um placa de neon brilhante com golfinhos esguichando água ao lado de Gritava BEIJE-ME e ele obedeceu.

A ruiva deu um gemido e se afastou um pouco, Harry bufou de frustração e virou de lado e começou a dormir, bom ele tentou dormir na verdade...

3 Dias Depois

Ela abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou contra o corpo de Harry que despertou com os movimentos dela.

- Bom dia. – Disse Gina enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura e beijava seu pescoço.

- O que você tem com o seu pescoço? – Perguntou Gina divertida.

- Você adora quando eu faço isso. – Ele respondeu como se ela tivesse perguntado as horas.

- E o que você faz comigo porque _você _gosta? – Ela perguntou enquanto fazia carinho na mão dele que estava sobre a cintura dela.

- Isso – ele a virou de frente para ele e a beijou, não foi nada muito espetaculoso, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-la mole, quando o beijo acabou ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Sabe, eu realmente prefiro quando você faz o que você gosta. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu também – Ele respondeu divertido. – Que horas são?

- Devem ser umas sete horas. – Elas respondeu sem se importar.

- Tá com fome? – ele perguntou.

- Não e você?

- Também não.

- Ei, você devia botar um sorriso nesse rostinho, parece meio triste.

Gina cruzou os braços e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer você sorrir. – Ele puxou o pé dela e começou a fazer cócegas no pé dela.

Ela tentou, ela fez realmente de tudo para não rir, mas não conseguiu, quando se deu conta Harry estava em cima dela fazendo cócegas e ela não pode mais segurar o riso.

Minutos depois, já recuperada do ataque ela se jogou em cima dele respirando com dificuldade.

- Não foi legal – Gina disse cansada.

- Eu fiz você rir, foi legal pra mim. – Ele disse simplesmente.

- Muito legal você. – Ela disse irônica.

- É eu sei. – Ele respondeu convencido.

- Quero dormir. – Ela falou manhosa.

- Durma. – Ele levantou as cama e se vestiu. – Vou fazer o café. – Harry disse antes de sair do quarto.

A ruiva concordava com sua madrinha, Harry não devia continuar naquele emprego, seria muito mais seguro para todos. Os dois ainda não sabiam quanto tempo ficariam sem se ver, por isso Gina fizera de tudo para que Harry continuasse morando na cidade, bem ela não conseguira, tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar com o aparelho celular dele Harry achou melhor que ela pudesse ficar em contato com ele, ninguém tinha aquele número, só ele, ela realmente não queria ficar só com o _telefone _dele, ela queria fiar com _ele, _mas não se pode ter tudo que se quer afinal.

O principal problema era que logo chegaria o dia que eles teriam que abrir a caixinha de pandora dos dois e realmente não queriam fazer isso.

Os dias passaram rapidamente para os dois, a felicidade, a temporada de carinho e amor para os dois e no tempo que se pareceram segundos para eles os quinze dias acabaram e Gina se viu entrando em seu carro e sentando-se no volante para voltar para casa. Harry colocou as bagagens no porta-malas, ela colocou o cinto e ele entrou no carro e fechou a porta, Gina ligou o carro e deu partida.

- Por que é você quem vai dirigir? – Ele perguntou.

- Porque você não gosta de dirigir. – Ela disse enquanto acelerava. – O cinto. – Ordenou ela.

Essas foram as ultimas palavras entre eles por um bom tempo. Não que os dois estivessem com raiva um do outro, ela estava apenas concentrada na estrada e ele estava muito mais preocupado em observá-la, estava tudo como sempre, as coisas um pouco nublada entre eles, era apenas um efeito da saudade, queriam aproveitar cada momento e não podiam, era como se o mundo não quisesse que eles ficassem juntos, apenas momentos de roubados, eles sabiam que mereciam mais do que apenas aquilo, mas parecia que o destino estava os unindo novamente e os castigando por terem tentado mudá-lo uma vez quando se separaram anos antes, sentiram medo, queriam ficar juntos. O destino estava sendo horrivelmente cruel, mas os dois já haviam aprendido a lição, não tentariam mudar o destino novamente.

Uma hora depois de saírem de casa Gina resolveu puxar assunto.

- Como está todo mundo lá no hotel? – Ela perguntou de repente.

- Ta todo mundo bem. – Ele disse, era incrível como os dois ainda não haviam falado sobre o mundo exterior desde que haviam se encontrado novamente.

- E a Hermione e o Rony? – Ela perguntou divertida.

- Como sempre, brigando como se a culpa do mundo acabar fosse um dos dois, mas estão noivos e a sua mão e a sua mãe o jogou para fora de casa, eles estão morando juntos também, não sei como a casa deles ainda está de pé, mas eles estão conseguindo sobreviver. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Qualquer coisa é apenas ir procurá-los debaixo dos escombros. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- É. Mariah esta viajando, de novo, pelo menos estava. – Gina riu, Harry nunca entendeu o porque da irmã sempre querer viajar, mas diferente de Harry que mesmo depois de anos longe do hotel não conseguiu achar um lugar para ficar que não fosse o hotel, ela não quis fincar raízes. – Porque você está rindo?

- Você nunca entendeu sua irmã, ela não gosta de ficar no hotel, você e sua mãe tem que entender isso, não é nada com o hotel é a natureza dela, desde adolescente ela nunca gostou de ficar parada no mesmo lugar, é ruim para ela, não quer relacionamentos sérios e você e seu pai devem admitir que gostam dessa parte.

- Esta é a única vantagem dela ficar por aí. – Ele disse emburrado.

- Ela ama vocês, entendam que ela é assim, pense pelo lado bom. – Ela disse divertido.

- E qual é ele? – ele disse divertido.

- Ela sempre volta.

- Não quero discutir isso com você, não tô afim de brigar. – Ele disse decidido.

- Você pode fugir disso por muito tempo, meu bem entenda que ela ama vocês. – Gina calou a boca, não estava afim de brigar com Harry agora.

- Vai me deixar no posto novamente? – Ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Vou, ou quer que eu te deixe em outro lugar?

- Não, no posto ta bom. – Harry se mexeu desconfortável no banco do carona.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Gina.

- Quando vamos nos ver novamente? – Ele perguntou em um fôlego só.

- Não sei amor, espero que logo. – A ruiva disse um tanto triste, sim estava sendo difícil para os dois.

- É, eu também. – Harry disse um pouco mais feliz. – Sonho, você sabe que vai precisar ser mais forte do que já é, ele não vai machucar ninguém de nossa família, eu não vou deixar.

- Eu sei, mas não quero ficar com ele Harry, não sei o que ela vai fazer, mas sei que não vai ser algo agradável, para ninguém, nem pra mim, muito menos pra você se ele descobrir o que fizemos. – Gina estava com medo, não escondia isso dele de modo algum, mesmo que se tentasse sabia que não conseguiria, não estava em condições de ser agredida do modo como estava sendo.

- Não vou deixar, queria dizer que não vou deixar ele te machucar, mas você sabe que não posso, você esta voltando para ele e eu sei que não posso impedir, só posso dizer que não vou permitir que ele faça... – Ele engoliu em seco ao pensar naquilo ou em algo pior.

- Não quero falar dele agora, são nossa últimas horas juntos, por um bom tempo pelo que posso perceber, não quero estragá-las falando sobre ele. – Gina falou aquilo tranquila.

- Você está certa. – Seria muito ruim se eles estragassem tudo o que tinha passado falando sobre ele.

- É, eu sei meu bem. – ela disse convencida e Harry riu, não havia condições de não rir com aquele olhar conhecido dela.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – Ele perguntou e ela negou sacudindo a cabeça – Eu te amo. – O moreno respondeu em resposta.

- Também amo você. – Ela disse.

Depois de mais algum tempo conversando amenidades ele chegaram ao posto.

Chegara a hora.

Os dois passaram todo aquele tempo tentando esquecer que aquele momento chegaria, mas agora que ele chegara parecia tão irreal, não dava pra acreditar.

Depois de tirar suas malas do carro Harry parou ao lado do carro e se abaixou para falar com ela que está com o vidro abaixado.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse enquanto a abraçava pela janela do carro. – Isso vai acabar, eu prometo.

- Não prometa o que não pode cumprir – ela falou divertida, mas seus olhos estavam tristes.

- Eu posso cumprir isso, tô lhe dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele sabia que era mentira, ela sabia que era mentira, mas naquele instante não parecia importar. – Me dá um beijo vai.

Ela atendeu ao pedido dele, se levantou levemente do banco apoiando as mãos no volante e encostou seus lábios no dele, foi tão brutal, doloroso, intenso, Harry invadiu a boca dela de modo feroz, Gina chorou e mordeu o lábio dele, havia literalmente sangue e lágrimas naquele beijo, tudo que eles precisavam naquele momento. Os lábios estavam cortados quando o beijo acabou, era hora de ir, talvez fosse a última vez que se vissem, o que eles poderiam fazer?

Nada.

E foi assim, vazia que Gina deu partida no carro deixando Harry e toda aquela felicidade para trás.

Harry sentiu algo que identificou como medo quando Gina se afastou com o carro, aquele monstro estava machucando a _sua mulher _e Harry não podia fazer nada quanto aquilo.

Era hora de mudanças, entrou no taxi e ligou o celular, não havia chamadas, ligou para Helena.

- Alô. – Aquela voz não era da sua prima, era a voz de um homem, levemente familiar para ele, talvez fosse o Billy. – Evy é pra você meu bem. – Harry ouviu a voz mais afastada no telefone e pensou melhor aquele não era o Billy, Helena atendeu ao telefone.

- Pronto.

- Quem era Helen? – Perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Meu namorado. – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Tive a leve impressão que havia sido o Malfoy quem atendeu ao telefone. – Harry disse desconfiado.

- É porque foi ele mesmo, antes que diga qualquer coisa quero que saiba que ele esta divorciado, estamos morando juntos agora, você deveria ligar para sua irmã ao invés de ficar me importunado, ela voltou, me esquece um pouquinho ta legal. Ela disse divertida.

- Só liguei pra avisar que estou de volta a cidade, estou voltando para o hotel. – Ele ignorou o comentário dela.

- Estou cansada de ser sua secretária particular, precisa de alguém para este cargo, a Gina vai voltar pra lá?, ela pode fazer isso por mim, eu tenho outros interesses agora. – Helena perguntou.

- Espero que sim pirralha. – Harry responde triste.

- Eu disse que você não conseguiria manter as mãos longe, não disse? – Ela perguntou preocupada – Você devia falar com a Hermione, ela esta preocupada com você com a Gigi.

- Eu vou ligar. Bem, até mais.

- Até, e Harry...

- O que?

- Juízo. – Ela desligou antes que ele pudesse lhe responder.

Hermione...

Ela sempre tinha bons conselhos, mas sempre vinham juntos com imensos sermões, mas ela teria uma solução.

Ligaria para amiga quando chegasse, agora agiria como um homem de verdade e ligaria para a mamãe.

**n.a.: Gente mil perdões pela demora em postar esse capitulo, mas é que eu já devo ter dito que tenho um tanto quanto muita preguiça de digitar depois que já ta tudo no papel, mas tá ai um capitulo meio grande pra compensar. O sétimo já ta escrito só falta digitar e tem fanfic nova vindo em alguns dias isso eu posso garantir, segundo minha amiga Heva eu tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e postar tudo de uma vez.**

** Obrigada a todo mundo que ta lendo e acompanhando Detino, e ela vai ter nove capítulos e o epilogo, reviews?**

**Bjs.**

**Mallu L. Lynx**


End file.
